


Что всё изменит

by SilenaYa



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Что может быть общего между Анжело Коласанто и Янто Джонсом? В какие игры играет судьба? При чём здесь аномалия и Четырнадцатый Доктор? Сможет ли Джек Харкнесс остаться собой в вихре событий, что его окружают? Готов ли бессмертный капитан встретиться лицом к лицу со своим самым заветным желанием?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это своеобразное Джанто.  
> 2\. Алонсо из «Титаника» серии 4x0 никогда не сидел в баре рядом с Джеком в 4х18. С Анжело Джек познакомился раньше, чем с Янто. 4 сезон не учитывается - всё пошло по иному пути.  
> 3\. В событиях участвуют три регенерации Доктора: 10, 11 и 14  
> 4\. Сюжет слегка запутан из-за путешествий во времени, но, надеюсь, понять его не составит труда. И да, перерождение здесь — не пустой звук )))

***

  
      Наконец-то тряска прекратилась. Он вырвался. Сумел. Но сколько на это потребовалось сил… Можно было выдохнуть и забыть произошедшее, но отчего-то не получалось. И Доктор отлично представлял почему. Он обязательно сюда ещё вернётся, и не один. С Джеком. Тем, кому успел многое задолжать, но всё равно продолжал пользоваться его услугами, если то было необходимо.  
      В такие моменты Доктор чувствовал себя ужасно, но ничего не мог поделать: что значат его чувства по сравнению с балансом Вселенной?  
  
      Страшная аномалия. Невероятная аномалия. Слишком опасная для всего мироздания. С её помощью можно было такого натворить, что Конец света показался бы жалкой пародией, карикатурой на вечный кошмар, который аномалия могла с легкостью воссоздать. Её следовало бы уничтожить, но одному Доктору это оказалось не по силам.   
      К ней вообще не надо было приближаться, к ней нельзя никого допускать (от одной мысли, что Мисси может добраться сюда, бросало в жар), но Джеку, как ни странно, Доктор доверял. Джеку Харкнессу он верил настолько, что готов был попробовать. Его бессмертие было одной из самых горьких ошибок, но сейчас именно оно давало шанс на успех.   
  
      Доктору не хотелось так поступать. Только представив, ЧТО может ждать Джека в сердце аномалии, какие сладко-горькие испытания тому предстоят, если Харкнесс решится, хотелось плюнуть на всё и просто улететь, забыв о долге и возможностях, о бесконечно малой точке во Вселенной, которая могла легко принести конец всему. Но он бы не был Доктором, если бы отступил…   
  
      ТАРДИС замигала и исчезла.   
      Доктор пустился в путь, отыскивая во времени тот отрезок жизни Джека, когда Харкнесс бы обязательно согласился на подобную авантюру.   
  


***

  
      Неподвижно стоя рядом с занятой постелью, Доктор задумчиво рассматривал человека, лежащего перед ним. Тёмно-каштановые волосы с длинной чёлкой, как и у него самого, аккуратные усики с бородкой, узкие губы приятной формы, умеющие так искренне улыбаться, морщинки вокруг глаз с, как уже знал галлифреец, зеленоватой радужкой… Человек производил приятное впечатление, да и общаться с ним всегда было интересно, что Доктор мог сказать не о каждом.  
  
      Комнату, где они находились, окутывал полумрак. Не то чтоб у ТАРДИС не хватало энергии на яркое освещение, нет. Просто Доктору казалось, что именно такая атмосфера больше всего подходит для первого знакомства. Для возрождения. Для начала новой жизни.  
  
      Мужчина, что должен был вот-вот очнуться, был знакомым незнакомцем. Его появление в ТАРДИС не было запланировано, но когда у Доктора выходило иначе? И даже если бы он захотел, чтоб того не существовало, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он обещал и сдержит своё слово.  
  
      Пока Доктор наблюдал, как бережно относится к находившемуся без сознания тот, кому Повелитель Времени импульсивно дал обещание обо всём позаботиться, он испытывал необъяснимые тревогу и смущение. Позволив остаться возникшему на ТАРДИС словно из ниоткуда человеку на постели в одной из многочисленных спален, Доктор ещё раз дал слово, только уже себе, что сделает всё, чтоб эти двое ещё раз встретились. Встретились и больше не расставались, если это возможно.  
  
      Тут мужчина вздохнул чуть глубже и резко открыл глаза.   
      Даже будучи готовым, Доктор вздрогнул.   
  
      — Пришёл в себя? — поинтересовался галлифреец через некоторое время, улыбнувшись своей самой беззаботной улыбкой. Серьёзное и задумчивое выражение лица тут же сменилось более свойственными ему порывистостью и восторгом.  
  
      Лежащий нахмурился, но утвердительно кивнул. Находящийся рядом почему-то внушал доверие, хоть и был незнаком. Вообще-то он никого не помнил. Никого и ничего до этой минуты, потому точно не мог сказать, знал ли этого человека ранее, но интуиция твердила, что нет, а он, кажется, привык ей доверять.   
  
      — Что ж… добро пожаловать в мир живых, — снова заговорил стоящий рядом с постелью и привычным жестом поправил тонкий ядовито-красный галстук, завязанный странно и капельку небрежно. Его карие глаза светились любопытством и иронией. — Готов встретить свою судьбу? — вдруг спросил тот загадочно, и мужчина неожиданно понял, что на спокойную долгую жизнь без приключений и резких поворотов судьбы можно не рассчитывать…  
  


***

  
      Мужчина стоял на улице и нервно сжимал конверт в ладони. Записка жгла пальцы, свежий воздух холодил горящее от волнения лицо, тело дрожало, словно в лихорадке. Он слишком боялся пропустить появление того, к кому был направлен с чёткими и недвусмысленными инструкциями: встретить, отдать конверт, проследить, чтоб записка была прочитана, и беспрекословно слушаться, что бы новый знакомый ни попросил.   
  
      Только тот мог снова свести их.   
      Встреча должна свершиться, иначе всё равно, что ждет его в дальнейшем.   
  
      Он стоял уже минут двадцать. Одетый не по погоде: только в рубашку да брюки, озябший и с каждой минутой нервничающий всё больше. Мужчине начинало казаться, что всё напрасно, что его обманули и никакой встречи не будет, а записка и инструкции — какой-то извращённый способ отделаться от него. Правда, он совсем не представлял, зачем это было нужно…  
  
      Задумавшись, ждущий всё-таки пропустил сам момент появления синей будки, довольно знакомой, между прочим, но это было не так и важно. Главное, она появилась, и можно переходить к следующему пункту выданной ему инструкции.  
  
      Когда дверь полицейской будки открылась и оттуда показался кареглазый шатен с бакенбардами в старомодном пальто и коричневом костюме (всё, как его ему описали), мужчина просто шагнул вперёд и протянул конверт. Без слов и каких-либо объяснений. Тот так же просто взял конверт, окинув подошедшего ничего не выражающим взглядом, прочитал послание и приглашающе кивнул на дверь будки, сам, впрочем, не спеша заходить внутрь.   
  
      Мужчина послушался. А что ещё делать? Новый знакомый явно не горел желанием разговаривать, так стоило ли настаивать? Ради встречи с ним всё и затевалось. Он сможет помочь — остальное не важно.  
  
      Конечно же, будка внутри была больше, чем снаружи — уже давно ему известный факт, можно сказать, с рождения. Нечему удивляться. Только обстановка другая, не та, к которой привык, и всё.   
  
      Вздохнув, мужчина через слегка приоткрытую дверь стал наблюдать за новым знакомым, не решаясь, правда, на большее. А тот спас паренька, разговаривающего по телефону и ничего вокруг из-за этого не замечающего, из-под колёс автомобиля, и только тогда пошёл обратно (неужели для этого и приезжал?), и долго стоял у дверей перед тем, как войти, и смотрел на кого-то. Даже рукой махнул на прощание… и выглядел при этом довольно грустным. Впрочем, это было не его дело.   
  
      И даже наедине не было сказано ни слова. Мимолётный взгляд на мужчину, чтоб убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке после перемещения, какой-то странный мультирасовый бар, где новый знакомый лишь указал на стул, видимо, желая, чтоб тот подождал его здесь, одиночество… и такой знакомый, родной и желанный голос справа, голос человека, ради которого можно пойти на всё.  
  
  
      Наконец-то они попали в тот отрезок времени, куда Доктор нацеливался с самого начала.   
  
      Да, в первый раз он промахнулся. ТАРДИС провалилась слишком далеко в прошлое, да к тому же приземлилась на Земле, что было непонятно: цель же была совершенно иной. Жаль, что разобраться в ситуации Доктор смог слишком поздно — двое уже встретились, и разлучить их было бы негуманно, а возможно, и губительно для мира — время должно идти по однажды уже написанному сценарию, и никак иначе. Не переписывать же его постоянно, не из-за подобного. Пришлось ждать, изворачиваться, спасать и… снова пытаться прорваться в необходимый момент прошлого-будущего.  
  
      Потерпев неудачу во второй раз, Доктор наконец-то понял, в чём дело: его не пускало не время, а место. Он не мог появиться там, где уже находилась его прошлая регенерация, а потому пришлось пораскинуть мозгами и… доверить выполнение обещания себе же, но более молодой версии. К тому же Доктор смутно помнил подобную ситуацию в прошлом: уже находясь на грани регенерации, он получил записку с просьбой от себя же и без сомнений выполнил написанное. Правда, соображал он тогда уже неважно, все силы уходили на то, чтоб сдерживать процесс — успеть всех повидать перед перерождением, потому воспоминания о случае были размытыми и неточными.   
  
      Но если судить по-настоящему, даже в подобном состоянии он справился с задачей. Да и всё равно другого выхода из данной ситуации не существовало. 


	2. Нежданная встреча

      Джек не помнил, сколько месяцев уже заливал своё горе крепчайшим спиртным в разнообразнейших барах, со сколькими успел переспать, пытаясь забыться, сколько ночей провёл в кошмарах, просыпаясь посреди ночи от собственного крика и душивших его слёз. И ведь не отпускало, как Харкнесс надеялся. Не становилось легче.   
  
      Смерть Янто подкосила капитана. Он больше не мог быть тем беззаботным красавчиком-плейбоем с феромонами 51 века, который шёл по жизни легко, искренне радуясь и грустя, но почти сразу отбрасывая утратившие актуальность эмоции. Не забывая, но продолжая радоваться жизни, раз уж умереть не получалось.  
  
      Теперь стало всё иначе. Что бы Джек ни делал, как бы себя ни вёл, притворяясь, что всё отлично, в душе поселились не проходящие ни на мгновение тоска и боль; пустота и желание умереть всё больше места отвоёвывали в душе капитана, и это пугало. Харкнесс понимал, что подобное состояние ненормально, что так жить нельзя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его всё больше затягивала чёрная хандра и непрекращающаяся депрессия, грозящие в скором времени если не свести с ума, то, по крайней мере, сделать равнодушным и обозлённым на весь мир. Всё-таки хорошо, что он улетел с Земли, и не только потому, что не мог там оставаться. Капитан не хотел, чтоб небезразличные ему люди увидели его таким.  
  
      Ещё один бар, новый коктейль, по крепости не уступающий земному спирту, а может, даже превосходящий его, фальшивые улыбки, натужный смех, лёгкая навязчивая музыка, соседи по стойке, даже не представляющие, что испытывает сидящий рядом… всё так давно знакомо и уже успело осточертеть, но…  
  
      — От того человека, — на стойку перед Джеком легла записка, и официант, указав направление, куда смотреть, тут же испарился, словно его и не было. Да и не запомнил капитан Харкнесс передавшего листок. Когда поднял глаза от коктейля, оказалось, что Джек смотрит прямо на Доктора. Ещё пару месяцев назад он бы обрадовался, припустил к нему, прилип, ища ответы, а теперь… теперь даже вставать не захотелось. Только записку развернул да прочёл. Без интереса. Ну, Алонсо и Алонсо, какая разница? Что Доктору снова от него нужно? Где он пропадал, когда сам был нужен? Играл в свои непонятные никому игры со Вселенной? И сейчас продолжает играть? «Что ж, — усмехнулся Джек своим мыслям, — можно и выяснить, что на этот раз Доктору от меня понадобилось. Сыграть на его поле да по своим правилам».  
  
      Настороженно посмотрев на сидящего слева (о котором говорилось в записке, да ещё и Доктор на него кивком указал — не слишком ли много внимания к одному человеку?), Джек не увидел ничего особенного, что могло бы привлечь к тому внимание. Русые волосы, короткая стрижка, худой, в немного помятой рубашке и брюках… Может, дело было в том, что незнакомец как раз отвернулся и его лицо разглядеть не удалось? Что ж, в капитане проснулась толика любопытства, и даже за это уже можно было сказать Доктору спасибо. Потому Джек и отсалютовал, когда Повелитель Времени жестом попрощался с ним.  
  
      Что ж, была не была. Можно и познакомиться!   
  
      — Итак, Алонсо… нам по пути? — натянув на губы свою самую обаятельную улыбку, капитан без стеснения обратился к сидящему рядом. Тот до сих пор наблюдал за чем-то, происходящим с противоположной от Джека стороны, потому капитану пришлось разговаривать с затылком мужчины, что не прибавило Харкнессу хорошего настроения.  
  
      — Вообще-то меня зовут Анжело, — довольно тихо отозвался незнакомец, — но для тебя могу побыть и Алонсо...  
  
      «Что за шутки? — удивлённо подумал Джек. — Доктор, во что ты играешь?» Но Харкнесс решил не отступать: раз начал знакомство, стоит довести его до конца…  
  
      И тут человек обернулся.   
  
      На капитана посмотрели знакомые зеленоватые глаза из его прошлого. Знакомые до каждого штриха губы приветливо изогнулись в широкой улыбке: Джек и припомнить не мог, сколько же раз он целовал этот рот. Нет, это невозможно! Улыбка постепенно сползла с лица Джека.  
  
      Мужчина, что сейчас сидел рядом, хоть сильно исхудал и обзавёлся свежей ссадиной на левом виске, подстригся и побрился, но остался таким же, каким был много лет назад, когда они только познакомились.   
  
      Никаких сомнений: перед ним был Анжело Коласанто, а если бы сомнения и возникли, было бы достаточно получше рассмотреть его правый глаз — врождённый дефект за все эти годы никуда не делся. Впрочем, и выглядел Анжело почти так же, как при их последней встрече.   
  
      Неужели Доктор провёл его сквозь время? Зачем? Доктор-Доктор, что же ты творишь?   
  
      Джек понятия не имел, стоило ему сердиться или благодарить Повелителя Времени. Мысли путались. Прошлое настигло капитана самым непостижимым образом и сидело сейчас перед ним, улыбаясь и ожидая, что же Харкнесс предпримет.  
  
      — Анжело… — пробормотал Джек и, тряхнув головой, залпом осушил свой бокал. И это, как ни странно, отрезвило. Привело в чувство. — Что ты тут делаешь? — обратился Джек к человеку, увидеть которого ожидал меньше всего на свете.  
  
      Тот пожал плечами, и Харкнесса тут же накрыло воспоминаниями: именно этот жест использовал Коласанто, когда не хотел отвечать.  
  
      — Ты похудел, — заметил капитан, чтоб хоть что-то сказать, чтоб прогнать гнетущую тишину, что повисла между ними.  
      — Застенки никого не красят, — усмехнулся Анжело и тряхнул головой, словно отбрасывая назад чёлку… которой больше не было. Недавно подстригся и ещё не привык. Или… подстригли? Что произошло?..   
  
      — Ты… — непонятно отчего Джека взволновало признание. Неужели…  
      — Да, меня поймали. После… когда ты ушёл, — подтвердил догадку капитана Коласанто, посмотрев на свои сцепленные в замок руки лежащие на барной стойке.  
  
      — Извини, — Джеку стало не по себе. Всё-таки хорошо, что Доктор вмешался, на его совести не будет ещё одного трупа… Да он вообще мог бы не узнать, что случилось с Анжело!  
      — Ты не виноват, — собеседник отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
      — Но… - капитан не верил. Почему его не обвиняют?..  
      — Нет. Это я не успел. Всё ждал, что вернёшься, — наконец-то Анжело нашёл в себе силы снова посмотреть Харкнессу прямо в глаза. — Оставим прошлое прошлому, Джек. Не хочу вспоминать.  
  
      Помолчали.  
  
      — Теперь куда? — слегка нервничая, спросил через некоторое время Джек. Почему-то после встречи не хотелось оставаться одному, не хотелось отпускать частичку своего прошлого...  
      — Ты вроде собирался что-то предложить?.. — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс Анжело, снова широко улыбнувшись, и эта улыбка вдруг согрела душу Джека. Немного, но… ох, как же давно… оказывается, капитан успел соскучиться по этой улыбке.  
  
      — Ко мне? — настороженно спросил Харкнесс, опасаясь отказа, но Анжело тут же встал и утвердительно кивнул.  
      — Если честно, я немного замёрз, — признался Коласанто, когда они уже шли к выходу из бара.   
  
      Джек окинул того взглядом: одет слишком легко для станции. Ну конечно, Доктор же не позаботится о подобном. Спас, и на том спасибо. Обида на Доктора, что не предотвратил смерть Янто, была ещё сильна, но они уже всё выяснили, потому капитан смог почувствовать признательность за хотя бы ещё одну спасённую жизнь. Жизнь, что была ему не безразлична. Харкнесс снял шинель и накинул на плечи Анжело, получив в ответ тёплый взгляд и благодарную улыбку.  
  
      Пока шли по коридорам станции, Джек блуждал в воспоминаниях: их первая встреча, секс, разговоры в постели, прогулки, пытки, вызволение… всё казалось таким далёким и одновременно близким. Расставание, после которого Джек почти сразу пожалел, что ушёл. Новые встречи, но забыть не получалось…  
  
  
      Ввалившись в каюту, Джек привычно хотел уже скинуть своё военное пальто — так задумался, что начал действовать на автомате, но тут его из мыслей вернул спокойный голос.  
      — Вот, — Анжело протягивал в руке шинель, стоя так близко, что Харкнесс ощутил его такой знакомый и родной запах. Джека накрыло. Еще не совсем отойдя от воспоминаний, он потянулся к Анжело и завладел его губами.  
  
      Шинель упала на пол, но о ней сейчас никто больше и не вспоминал — двое неистово целовались, пытаясь одновременно снять всё, до чего могли дотянуться, и умудриться-таки дойти хотя бы до гостиной, пока страсть не накрыла с головой.  
  
      Никто из них не помнил, как оказался в спальне. Никому из них просто не было до этого дела. Яростные поцелуи-укусы, страстные прикосновения, пальцы, сжимающие бёдра так, что после останутся синяки… и нежность, граничащая с помешательством.  
  
      Капитан растворился в моменте. Он забыл, где находится — в настоящем или прошлом — и не хотел вспоминать. Не хотел думать. Только здесь и сейчас имело значение. Тело Анжело, руки Анжело, губы Анжело, его неповторимый аромат и затуманенный желанием взгляд. Его стоны, когда Джек входил в него. Его ласки, что возбуждали лучше любого афродизиака. Полузабытые ощущения снова вспыхнули с непередаваемой чёткостью, завладели исстрадавшейся душой, воскрешая и помогая вспомнить, что такое счастье.  
  
      Они исследовали друг друга всю ночь, вспоминая и узнавая заново, содрогаясь от острого желания и сливаясь в обоюдном экстазе. И только под утро, полностью вымотанные и опустошённые, наконец-то заснули, но так и не выпустили друг друга из объятий.


	3. Решение

      Анжело проснулся первым. Не потому, что его что-то разбудило, нет. Просто выспался. Так крепко спать, а следовательно, и быстро восстанавливаться, у него получалось только рядом с Джеком. Только с ним он переставал опасаться мира вокруг, и сейчас, лёжа рядом, смотря на человека, которого думал что потерял навсегда в далёком 1927-м, он был счастлив.  
  
      Когда Джек эпатажно сбежал, упав с крыши, и Анжело понял, что тот покинул его навсегда, душа словно заледенела. Он отказывался принимать происходящее и продолжал, несмотря ни на что, упорно ждать своего капитана, за что и поплатился. Его поймали и обвинили в пособничестве Джеку, но в тот момент это уже ничего для Коласанто не значило. Хорошо, что Доктор его спас и подарил надежду: долго бы он в застенках не продержался.   
  
      Коласанто был благодарен этим двум странным, похожим на богов своими возможностями существам (Доктору и второму, что привез его в бар) за то, что помогли ему, не бросили в беде и даже свели с Джеком Харкнессом. Правда, зачем это понадобилось, он так и не узнал: умудрился полюбить Джека, и всё остальное отошло даже не на второй, а на десятый план. Стало наплевать, что приходится лгать о своём прошлом, как просил Доктор, лишь бы оставаться рядом. И ведь даже сейчас Анжело не был готов рассказать Джеку всё о себе, боялся, что прогонит.  
  
      Там, в баре, было так трудно самому первым не заговорить с Джеком, не повернуться и не наброситься с объятиями. Да он даже посмотреть-то на него лишний раз боялся, а когда тот наконец-то его узнал, паника Анжело достигла апогея. Сердце билось где-то в горле и мешало дышать, но капитан не прогнал, наоборот, кажется, даже был рад его видеть. Такого облегчения Анжело давно не испытывал. Его словно помиловали после смертного приговора… Из всего, что произошло дальше, Коласанто запомнил лишь постель и их двоих, занимающихся любовью, остальное потонуло в эйфории, ощущаемой тогда Анжело.   
  
      И вот теперь он лежал рядом, обнимая Джека, и до сих пор не мог поверить, что это происходит. Снова.  
  
      — О. Ты уже проснулся? — услышал Анжело довольный голос капитана, помогающий очнуться от воспоминаний.  
      — Да, — утвердительно кивнул тот и потянулся, наконец-то позволяя себе двигаться — боялся разбудить так уютно спящего рядом.  
  
      — Анжело… — улыбнулся Джек и, как показалось Коласанто, уже хотел было снова притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, но в последний момент отчего-то передумал. На лице промелькнули грусть и тоска, которые, правда, так быстро исчезли, что оставалось гадать — а были ли они вообще, не привиделось ли? — Что ж, душ, завтрак и поговорим? — не переставая улыбаться, Джек провёл рукой по ёжику волос Анжело и, не стесняясь своей наготы, скрылся в ванной. Анжело же осталось только сидеть и недоумённо хлопать глазами: раньше Джек никогда себя так не вёл, не сбегал, только проснувшись, не был нерешительным и каким-то далёким, что ли. Анжело только надеялся, что подобное поведение вызвано его неожиданным появлением и только, а не какими-то другими обстоятельствами, что могут помешать быть им вместе.  
  
      Джек же, оказавшись в ванной комнате, первым делом прислонился лбом к кафелю и глубоко вздохнул, загоняя боль и тоску поглубже, чтоб эмоции не могли выйти из-под контроля. Когда он только что попытался поцеловать Анжело, перед глазами возник образ Янто, его улыбка и его слова: «Ты меня забудешь…» — и стало так больно, что пришлось сбежать, скрыться с глаз, чтоб прийти в себя.   
  
      Давно Джек не чувствовал себя так плохо.   
  
      Все его сексуальные связи после смерти Янто сводились к одноразовому перепиху, без чувств и привязанностей. Просто секс и ничего более. Стоило ему покинуть номер, и он тут же забывал своих партнёров. Секс с Анжело же никогда не был сексом на одну ночь, с ним всё было куда серьёзней, и потому Харкнесс сейчас чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он понимал, что снова начинает привязываться, вспоминает те чувства, что испытывал к этому улыбчивому человеку, и это пугало. Но так же он боялся и забыть Янто, боялся, что тот окажется прав, и его любовь на самом деле поверхностная и непостоянная. Джек не хотел предавать память своего кофе-мальчика, предавать их любовь новыми чувствами…  
  
      И как Джеку ни хотелось бы снова сбежать, в этот раз он не мог себе этого позволить. Не мог оставить Анжело одного: поди, тому и пойти-то некуда. Доктор доставил его и бросил, оставил на попечение капитана, уверенный, что тот о нём позаботится. Наверно, у Коласанто и документов-то нет (стоит узнать больше о ситуации), он просто не выживет без него, Джека. Конечно, можно просто устроить Анжело в этом времени: выправить документы, найти квартиру и работу, а потом уже скрыться… но Джек сомневался, что после проведённых рядом недель захочет уйти. Сможет бросить и забыть Анжело, снова отпустить его. Он и в прошлом-то пожалел почти сразу о том, что не остался рядом.   
  
      Безвыходная ситуация…  
  
      Джек вздохнул и наконец-то занял душевую кабинку. Что делать, он не знал, а потому решил довериться судьбе. Пусть всё идёт так, как идёт, даже если это «так» ему не совсем по душе.   
  
  
      Когда Джек вышел, то нашёл Коласанто у иллюминатора смотрящим на Млечный Путь.  
      — Никогда не думал, что попаду в космос, — отозвался Анжело, почувствовав присутствие капитана.   
  
      — А я не думал, что ещё раз встречу тебя, — так же тихо ответил Джек, приближаясь. — Как ты решился пойти с незнакомцем неизвестно куда?  
      — Он вытащил меня, Джек. Спас, — пожал плечами Анжело, даже не посмотрев на собеседника. — Зачем, если хотел навредить? К тому же он сказал, что приведёт к тебе…  
  
      — И ты тут же согласился, — у Джека возник ком в горле: это как же надо хотеть быть рядом, чтоб решиться на подобное? Неужели он… так сильно любит? Как Янто? А он… не разучился ли он искренне любить за прожитые тысячелетия? Не сыграло ли бессмертие злую шутку, притупив эмоции?  
  
      — Мне было без разницы, куда и как, лишь бы быть рядом с тобой. Не знал?  
      — И представить не мог, — искренне заявил Джек, до сих пор находясь под впечатлением от слов Анжело. Он не думал, что тот так открыто заговорит о чувствах.   
  
      Коласанто наконец обернулся и улыбнулся Харкнессу.  
      — Теперь знаешь.   
  
      И капитан не нашёлся, что ответить, потому вдруг взял Анжело за плечи, развернул и направил к ванной комнате.  
  
      — Душ-завтрак-разговор. Ещё не забыл?  
      — У меня не такая плохая память, — хмыкнул на это Анжело и покорно отправился в заданном направлении. После их небольшого разговора Джеку требовалась передышка, и он её получил.  
  
  
      Когда Коласанто вышел, журнальный столик был уже накрыт, а Джек одет в свои неизменные рубашку и брюки: халат не для серьёзных бесед. Увидев это, Анжело слегка удивлённо поднял брови, но последовал примеру Джека и тоже переоделся. И всё это не говоря ни слова.  
  
      Джек улыбнулся, он был благодарен Анжело за понимание.  
  
      Ели в тишине, не торопясь, но и не затягивая завтрак. Спокойно соприкасались руками, когда тянулись за чем-либо, не отводили взгляда, искренне улыбались друг другу. Джек в первый раз после смерти Янто ощутил тепло и уют вместо удушливого одиночества, и капитану не хотелось, чтоб это чувство исчезло.   
  
      Анжело… неужели его присутствие так влияет на исстрадавшуюся душу? Неужели он сможет залечить раны капитана? Было бы хорошо, но… с другой стороны, боль не давала забыть, помогала бережно хранить память о Янто — и не только в воспоминаниях, в душе и сердце тоже. Харкнесс не знал, что будет, если боль уйдёт, и потому опасался всего, что может её успокоить. Он не хотел забывать любовь к Янто, не хотел перестать её чувствовать, не хотел заменять новой любовью, потому и пытался сейчас, после всего произошедшего, снова установить дистанцию между собой и Анжело Коласанто, хоть и чувствовал, что у него может не получиться – слишком уж остро Джек ощущал присутствие Анжело рядом. Но постараться стоило…  
  
      — А ты изменился, — вдруг услышал Джек замечание Анжело. Тот уже закончил есть и с интересом смотрел на него.   
      — Конечно, прошло столько времени, — неопределённо ответил капитан. Ему не хотелось рассказывать о своей жизни. Не сейчас. Он не был готов.  
  
      — Не так уж и много, — Анжело грустно улыбнулся, но его взгляд был внимательным и обеспокоенным. — Тут что-то другое. Ты грустный.  
      Джек лишь пожал плечами. А что он мог ответить?   
  
      — Лучше расскажи, — перевёл капитан разговор на интересующую его тему, — что с тобой происходило после того, как я ушёл.  
      — Нечего рассказывать, — немного резковато ответил Анжело, и капитан понял, что для того тема ещё слишком болезненна.   
      — Можешь ничего не говорить, я… понимаю, — постарался исправить положение капитан, но…  
  
      — Да нет, я расскажу, — усмехнулся Анжело и тяжело вздохнул, отчего сердце капитана пропустило удар: ему начало казаться, что он знает, откуда эта привычка и интонации в голосе… Янто… нет, невозможно! Он, наверно, просто сходит с ума! А Анжело меж тем продолжил: — После того, как ты прыгнул с крыши, я не смог сразу уехать — всё приходил к дому в надежде, что ты передумаешь, и однажды меня схватили. Продержали где-то с неделю — точней сказать не могу, не считал — пока Доктор не освободил меня. Кажется, он успел в последний момент — меня тоже хотели проверить на бессмертность, — от слов Анжело веяло таким равнодушием к собственной участи, что Джеку стало не по себе. Захотелось обнять, утешить, но он подавил в себе это желание — нечего привязываться ещё сильнее. — Мы сбежали. Я отправился следом только потому, что он пообещал встречу с тобой. Я одновременно верил и не верил ему, но ведь попытка не пытка, хуже, чем в застенках, быть уже не могло. И он не обманул — я здесь.   
  
      Джек чувствовал, что Анжело рассказал не всё, но и сказанного хватило, чтобы понять — не стоит расспрашивать, не стоит бередить раны, нанесённые недавно и ещё не успевшие зажить. Но…  
  
      — Только один вопрос, — тихо произнёс капитан, — Доктор не снабдил тебя документами? Деньгами? Хоть чем-то, чтоб ты мог выжить в этом времени.  
      — Всё, с чем я прибыл — на мне, — хмыкнул Анжело. — Как-то не подумал, что меня занесёт так далеко…   
  
      Всё. Теперь Джек точно знал, что не сможет отпустить Коласанто. И не только из-за отсутствия средств к существованию, но и из-за боли, что тот вынес по его вине, хоть Анжело и утверждал, что в случившемся виноват только он сам.   
  
      — Что ж, Анжело, добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, — только и произнёс Джек, стараясь взять себя в руки. Почему-то именно сейчас он ощутил, что время перемен в его жизни совсем не за горами.


	4. Сомнения

      Прошла неделя с момента, когда Анжело Коласанто вошёл в жизнь Джека, но как бы капитан ни старался держаться отстранённо, не подпуская к себе, Анжело с каждым днём всё больше завладевал его мыслями.   
  
      Харкнесс не понимал, как такое возможно, но тёплая улыбка, обращённая к нему, согревала, обидные слова, что должны были отдалить, игнорировались с такой лёгкостью, словно их и не слышали, да и собственные чувства всё время грозили предать, причём в самый неподходящий момент. Приходилось постоянно одёргивать себя, контролировать каждое слово и жест, чтоб не стать источником напрасных надежд, но Анжело почему-то такое поведение Джека переносил с философским спокойствием.   
  
      Была и ещё одна странность. Чем больше Джек приглядывался к Анжело, чем больше вспоминал Янто, его привычки и манеры, тем сильней капитану казалось, что он сходит с ума. Слишком много между этими двумя было схожего. Мельчайшие детали: мимика, интонации, даже жесты и вкусы вызывали у капитана чувство «дежавю».   
  
      То, как Анжело смущённо улыбался, как отдавался в постели в день их встречи, как держал кружку в руке, как многозначительно молчал, когда Джек делал что-то не то… даже его взгляд, когда Анжело думал, что его не видят, и тот был слишком похож. Почти идентичен, несмотря на другой разрез глаз и цвет радужки. Таких мелочей было слишком много, чтоб считать их просто совпадением.  
  
      Джеку казалось, что он спятил. Он даже начал искать, в чём эти двое отличаются друг от друга, и радовался каждой новой детали, доказывающей, что он ещё в своём уме. Анжело не язвил, в нём не было того истинно английского аристократизма, который был присущ Янто, да и невозмутимым Коласанто вряд ли можно было назвать. А жест, каким Анжело, забывшись, пытался поправить чёлку (о потере которой Джек думал с болью, учитывая обстоятельства произошедшего), был настолько его, что в подобные моменты все свои сравнения Джеку казались абсурдными и не стоящими даже секунды потраченного на них времени.  
  
      Анжело напоминал и одновременно не напоминал Янто. Это противоречие заставляло болеть душу и мучительно всматриваться в человека из своего прошлого, в того, кто никогда не был ему совершенно безразличен. Джек хотел понять — и не понимал. Всё было слишком странно.  
  
      Что это? Неужели он начал забывать Янто, ища его черты в Анжело, чтоб успокоить свою совесть? Или их схожесть всегда присутствовала, потому он и полюбил Янто? Но ведь, встречаясь со своим кофе-мальчиком, он никогда не вспоминал Коласанто! Эти мысли не давали спокойно жить, не давали забыть Янто, но и заставляли много думать о Анжело, чего Джек не хотел себе позволять.  
  
      Джека снова тянуло к такому улыбчивому и спокойному Анжело, который оставался рядом, несмотря ни на что, который даже покорил пространство и время, чтобы быть с ним (и этот его поступок задел неведомые струны души капитана). Кажется, он начинал влюбляться, хоть и не хотел этого. И потому на душе становилось гадко.  
  
      Мешанина из мыслей и предположений в голове Джека была настолько сильной, что, когда он услышал звук появляющейся ТАРДИС, не раздумывая, рванул к нему. Хоть как-то отвлечься от переживаний, хоть ненадолго забыть о сомнениях и страхах, о боли, о происходящих в его душе изменениях.  
  
  
      — Доктор! — ворвался Джек в ТРАДИС, как только та проявилась полностью. Как ни странно, но двери ТАРДИС легко открылись перед ним. — Какими судьбами? Приехали, чтоб забрать меня? — ослепительная улыбка Джека могла растопить даже камень.  
  
      — Джек, — удивлённо поднял брови стоящий рядом с панелью управления мужчина. Не тот Доктор, которого видел Джек ещё неделю назад, но, судя по его эксцентричности, именно Доктор.  
  
      — Ты регенерировал? — Джек удивлённо и оценивающе осмотрел новую внешность своего друга. — А мне нравится, — вынес свой вердикт Джек.   
  
      — Что привело тебя ко мне? — в очередной раз проигнорировал заигрывания Джека Доктор, переходя к самой сути. Ему было странно видеть Харкнесса таким весёлым, хоть веселье, как чувствовал Повелитель Времени, и было напускным.   
  
      — Версия, что я соскучился, не прокатит? — Джек с интересом, наклонив голову, разглядывал такого одновременно похожего и не похожего на себя из прошлого мужчину.  
  
      — В прошлый раз, когда ты такое сказал, мне пришлось спасать планету, — настороженно улыбнулся Доктор.  
  
      — О, — капитан сделал вид, что смутился. — Ну, тогда спешу обрадовать — в этот раз никаких проблем. Всё спокойно до безобразия.  
  
      Доктор на это заявление только скептически хмыкнул.  
  
      Капитан огляделся…   
      — Что, ещё не нашёл себе спутника для путешествий? — беззаботно спросил он, когда не заметил в ТАРДИС никого, кроме них двоих. — Тогда я вовремя.  
  
      — Что? — недоумённо заморгал Доктор.  
      — Говорю, составлю тебе компанию на пару поездок. Давно я не веселился… Ты же не будешь против, я прав? — и Джек прошествовал вглубь ТАРДИС, осматриваясь так, словно всё было уже решено.  
  
      — Ладно, — тихо пробормотал Повелитель Времени, с удивлением смотря на самоназначившегося компаньона. — Пару поездок с тобой, пожалуй, я смогу пережить…  
  
      — Так ты согласен? — снова спросил Джек, опираясь на поручень, чем явно давал понять, что никуда не собирается.  
      — Что с тобой делать, — уже громче, так, чтоб его услышали, отозвался Доктор. — Но лишь несколько миров.  
  
      — О, о большем и не мечтаю, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Джек.  
  
      И тут дверь в ТАРДИС снова отворилась, а на пороге появился Анжело со слегка виноватым выражением лица.  
  
      — Извините, не помешал? — проскользнув внутрь, тихо поинтересовался он.  
      — Что, тоже составить компанию? — хмыкнул Доктор, покосившись на Джека. Не к нему ли совсем недавно по просьбе самого себя отвозил этого парнишку?  
  
      — Если не возражаете, — пожал плечами Анжело, отводя глаза и явно не желая встречаться взглядом с капитаном Харкнессом. Тот же сверлил нежданного гостя взглядом и точно был недоволен его появлением. Интересно.  
      — Пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Доктор. — Одним пассажиром больше, одним меньше — не велика разница.  
      Что-то между этими двоими происходило, и Доктору стало любопытно понаблюдать за их отношениями. Может, Анжело удастся избавить Джека от его боли, раз тот так сильно на него реагирует? Что ж, зря он думал, что поездка с Джеком покажется ему неловкой. Пожалуй, он ещё сумеет получить от неё удовольствие…  
  
  
      Анжело чувствовал, что с Джеком что-то творится. Что-то произошло, пока его не было рядом, и оставило на душе его капитана сильный болезненный след, рубец, который до сих пор кровоточил. Немного ясности, что бы это могло быть, внесла фраза Харкнесса, брошенная в сердцах: «Я не был верен тебе! Я любил… возможно… и люблю…» Услышать такое было больно, но Коласанто взял себя в руки и ответил вполне спокойно: «Меня не было рядом. Это понятно», чем, кажется, удивил Джека.   
  
      Коласанто видел, что Джек тянется к нему, но и запрещает себе многое, что раньше было в порядке вещей, и только это позволяло спокойно сносить несильные, хоть и болезненные нападки с его стороны. Не прогнал, рядом, а значит, есть шанс, что всё у них будет хорошо, стоит только подождать, а ждать Анжело умел. Он не собирался снова терять Джека, и этим всё сказано. Он пойдёт за ним куда угодно, потому что однажды уже предал и не собирался повторять подобную ошибку.  
  
      Потому, когда Джек решил путешествовать с Доктором (Анжело до сих пор не мог поверить, что тот, умирая, регенерирует, меняя внешность), не раздумывая, отправился вместе с ним. К ТАРДИС (а та синяя полицейская будка называлась именно так) было не привыкать, да и посмотреть Вселенную было интересно, особенно в такой приятной компании, как Джек и Доктор.


	5. Путешествия начинаются

      Первые несколько поездок прошли вполне обычно, если можно назвать обычным посещение планеты, что вот-вот должна была разлететься на куски, приземление на вершине действующего вулкана или появление на главной площади при инаугурации нового Верховного священнослужителя расы тхоков, славящихся своей кровожадностью и любовью к предсказаниям. В общем, всё было как всегда, если твоим компаньоном по путешествиям является Доктор.  
  
      Джек наконец расслабился, окунувшись в привычные для него приключения, помогающие не думать о личном, взял, можно сказать, перерыв, передышку от тяжёлых, изматывающих своей противоречивостью мыслей и полностью окунулся в мир геройства и вызывающей бравады, что зачастую только создавала проблемы, а не решала их.  
  
      Харкнесс резвился, почти не общаясь с Анжело, следовавшим тем не менее за ним по пятам и сглаживающим острые углы при столкновениях с другими расами, если это было возможно. Тихий, спокойный, почти незаметный, он словно превратился в телохранителя Джека, хотя, вроде бы, зачем такого охранять-то?   
  
      Доктор занимался своими, зачастую непонятными другим делами, не забывая, правда, с интересом наблюдать за парочкой, что напросилась к нему в спутники. Их взаимоотношения забавляли. То, как Джек старался не замечать Анжело, но всё равно не мог не бросать на него украдкой полные смятения взгляды, рассказало Повелителю Времени причину, по которой Харкнесс так сильно хотел улететь с ним. Да и постоянно держащийся капитана Коласанто был не менее, а может, даже более любопытен. Что-то в пареньке было такое, отчего хотелось узнать его получше. Какая-то тайна, которую хотелось разгадать. То, как он появился в этом времени, как реагировал на него Джек, как он себя вёл, совершенно не вязалось с тем образом простоватого паренька из обычной итальянской деревушки в прошлом, пусть и жулика, промышляющего ранее воровством. Анжело был загадкой, и это нравилось Доктору. Он не ошибся — удовольствие от совместного путешествия оказалось достаточно сильным, чтоб не жалеть о принятом решении взять этих двоих с собой.   
  
  
      Всё изменилось при следующем перемещении: им крупно не повезло. Началось всё с того, что ТАРДИС приземлилась совсем не там, где Доктор рассчитывал. Планета, куда они попали, на первый взгляд казалась совершенно необитаемой: их окружали барханы белого, искрящегося, словно рождественский снег, песка — и больше ничего.   
  
      Джек предложил разделиться, чтоб поскорей обследовать странное место и с чистой совестью улететь оттуда. Пустыня с её однообразием и отсутствием в пределах видимости хоть какой-то растительности навевала скуку. Никто не стал спорить — все разделяли мнение Джека, им тоже не хотелось оставаться на планете дольше необходимого.  
  
      Договорились встретиться у ТРАДИС через час, даже если найдётся что интересное, только вот Анжело не явился в назначенное время. И через два часа тоже. И даже через три.   
  
      Если первый час Джек ждал более-менее спокойно, то в конце второго уже не находил себе места. И даже Доктор начал ощущать лёгкое беспокойство, когда не смог обнаружить при помощи сканера ТАРДИС Коласанто или хотя бы следов его пребывания в пустыне, которая априори не могла бы скрыть нечто подобное. Не в условиях этой планеты.   
  
      Нет, тут что-то было не так, и это «что-то» сильно тревожило.  
  
      Больше спутники не разделялись. Хоть Джек и рвался пойти на поиски, Доктор сумел убедить его в недальновидности подобной стратегии.  
  
      — Джек, если ты тоже хочешь потеряться, то вперёд, я не возражаю, — раздражённо выговаривал Доктор своему спутнику, пытаясь хоть что-то нащупать чувствительными сканерами ТАРДИС. — Но если хочешь помочь Анжело, то сиди и не рыпайся. Не исключено, что Коласанто попал в какую-то природную аномалию и потому не смог вернуться, да и связаться с нами проблематично — передатчиков-то нет… Стоп, я что-то нашёл. — Пальцы Доктора ещё быстрее запорхали по клавишам и всевозможным рычажкам ТАРДИС.   
  
      Джек, который уже хотел разразиться гневной тирадой, замер, боясь отвлечь Доктора и тем самым уничтожить даже минимальную надежду найти Анжело. Повелитель Времени был гением, и Джек не раз мог в этом убедиться при их путешествиях. Если кто и сможет помочь, так это только он.   
  
      Мысли Харкнесса постоянно возвращались к потерявшемуся неведомо где Коласанто, к тому, как он вёл себя с ним в последнее время, и капитану становилось стыдно. Харкнесс дал себе слово, что если получится отыскать Анжело, то он больше не позволит себе игнорировать его, не будет убегать от чувств, чего бы это ни стоило. Пора было начинать жить, а не вести жалкое существование, жалея себя и вспоминая потери, что пришлось пережить. Нет, хранить в памяти ушедших и любимых необходимо и правильно, горевать о потерях — тоже, но делать это смыслом своей жизни... нет, такое слишком жалко и недостойно выходца из 51ого века.   
  
      — О, Джек, смотри! — вдруг воскликнул Доктор, тыча пальцем в экран, который показывал привычные уже барханы. Только барханы — и ничего более.  
  
      — Доктор, песком этой планеты я уже сыт по горло, — раздражённо фыркнул капитан. — Что я должен увидеть?  
  
      — Ну как же, — немного растерянно произнёс собеседник, переведя взгляд с экрана на лицо Харкнесса. — Тут же всё невооружённым глазом видно — песок смещался! Причём не просто, а довольно много и быстро! Такое не характерно для данной планеты! Это может означать песочную воронку, в которую мог провалиться Коласанто, магнитный вихрь, что появился в этом месте, или другое неизвестное мне явление. Надо сходить на место и всё проверить.  
  
      От слов Доктора стало страшно и больно: если Коласанто действительно утянула воронка, то… нет, не думать. Пока не найден труп — человек жив. Только эта мысль и помогла Джеку вернуться в реальность и еле заметно кивнуть, соглашаясь посетить найденную аномалию.  
  
      Путь до желанного бархана не занял много времени. Как Доктор ориентировался в однообразных горах из песка, осталось для Джека загадкой, которую, впрочем, он и не стремился разгадать: все мысли были только о Анжело, который сейчас, возможно, ждёт, что его найдут и наконец-то освободят.  
  
      Доктор между тем остановился и стал водить своей отвёрткой над ничем не примечательным местом, которое, видимо, и показал ему сканер ТАРДИС.  
  
      — Интересно, очень интересно, — тихо-тихо пробормотал Доктор, наконец-то убирая свою звуковую отвёртку в карман. Он пару раз пнул песок, посмотрел в небо, на белый диск здешнего, жарящего сильнее, чем звезда Солнечной системы, светила и, прищурившись, ничего не объясняя, поспешно зашагал прочь. Джеку ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. И зачем, спрашивается, ходили вместе? Доктор бы и сам справился.  
  
      Только в ТАРДИС, за закрытыми дверями, Повелитель Времени наконец-то нарушил молчание:  
      — Я идиот! — вот первое, что сказал он, снова мучая панель управления своей машины времени. — Нет, ну как я мог так проколоться? Настолько сглупить!?  
  
      — В чём дело? – нахмурился Джек. Доктор, на секунду прекратив стучать по клавишам, серьёзно посмотрел на взволнованного капитана и ответил:  
  
      — Подземный комплекс. Обитаемый, — и снова вернулся к панели управления, не переставая, правда, пояснять сложившуюся ситуацию: — Я сканировал поверхность, а надо было всю планету! Нет, ну как я мог так проколоться? Что за безответственность?!  
  
      Джек облегчённо выдохнул. Подземный комплекс не казался ему такой же проблемой, как песочная воронка. Если Анжело там, то он, скорее всего, ещё жив, а значит, его можно спасти.  
  
      — Надо туда проникнуть, — прервал самобичевания Доктора капитан. — Уверен, Коласанто там, а значит, и нам необходимо попасть внутрь. Как думаешь, через люк, что ты обнаружил, будет проще всего?  
  
      — Нет! — тут же вскинулся Доктор. — Нет-нет-нет-нет! Там охрана. Там везде камеры и датчики обнаружения. Там современнейший замок и сигнализация. Только если хочешь попасть в плен, стоит воспользоваться люком!  
  
      — И что же теперь? — оторопело спросил Харкнесс — ну не заметил он никаких камер! Просто пустыня, всё как везде… — Не бросать же Анжело.  
  
      — А ТАРДИС на что? — хитро улыбнулся Доктор и неожиданно дёрнул главный рычаг управления.  
  
      Не успел Джек моргнуть, как машина времени стала издавать знакомые звуки, и, как только капитан схватился за поручни, всё затряслось, свет замигал и они куда-то полетели…   
  
      — Ну, вот мы и внизу, — тихо заметил Доктор, когда всё прекратилось. — Правда, дальше придётся импровизировать. Но нам не привыкать, ведь правда? — и, подмигнув, вышел.   
  
      Джек перевёл дыхание, подобрался и последовал за Повелителем Времени. Действительно, действовать по обстоятельствам ему было не привыкать. Харкнесс даже научился получать удовольствие от подобных вылазок, но сейчас на кону была, скорее всего, жизнь Анжело Коласанто, потому стоило сосредоточиться на цели, а не на процессе её достижения.


	6. Машина Кошмаров

      Там, где они приземлились, было темно и совсем мало места. Джек чуть не заехал Доктору в ухо, стараясь на ощупь определить, каких размеров помещение им досталось.  
  
      — Погоди, — недовольно прошептал Повелитель Времени, ловко увернувшись от локтя своего неуклюжего спутника, — сейчас станет светлее.  
  
      И точно, через пару секунд под потолком зажглась одна тусклая и не очень-то чистая лампочка, но и её света хватило, чтоб понять, где они.  
  
      — Отличное место, — хохотнул Джек, осматривая старые швабры, веники, чистящие средства и остальной необходимый для уборки инвентарь. Очень старый и очень грязный. Даже парочка автоматов для уборки стояла, сломанных. Кажется, помещением не пользовались целую вечность. — Тут-то точно никто не станет нас искать. Да и ТАРДИС будет в безопасности.  
  
      — Не от возможности начать выглядеть таким же раритетом, как всё здесь находящееся, — поморщился Доктор, стряхивая с плеч совсем не выдуманные пылинки.  
      — Эта жертва не будет напрасной, — подмигнул Повелителю Времени Харкнесс и осторожно приоткрыл дверь в коридор, выглядывая.  
  
      Ничего необычного: серые стены, кажется, бетонные, ряд еле светящих лампочек на потолке, двери в другие помещения, выглядевшие так, словно ими не пользовались как минимум полвека. Кажется, они попали в заброшенную часть этого подземного комплекса.   
  
      Отлично. В этот раз им повезло.  
  
      Уже совершенно не таясь, Джек открыл дверь и вышел из тесной каморки, в которой после появления ТАРДИС осталось совсем уж мало места. Доктор со вздохом последовал за ним — ему явно не понравилось, где они приземлились, но не перемещаться же снова из-за этого, к тому же следующее место может быть не лучше — если не в плане чистоты, то по скрытности уж точно.  
  
      — Что ж, — Джеку хотелось начать действовать, и как можно скорее. Вдруг не хватит всего пары секунд, чтоб спасти Анжело — с подобным Джек уже сталкивался и совершенно не хотел повторения, — я выбираю северное направление: там немного светлее, так что, наверно, именно с той стороны находятся обжитые сектора, — и капитан сделал пару шагов в указанном направлении…  
  
      — Подожди, — окликнул Доктор неугомонного капитана. — Вот этот сканер приведёт тебя к Анжело, — и он вынул из кармана небольшой предмет, больше всего похожий на брелок от сигнализации, лампочка которого горела сейчас зелёным. — Если отклонишься от маршрута, индикатор покраснеет, а вблизи — погаснет, — быстро тараторя, объяснил Повелитель Времени, боясь, видимо, что Джек убежит спасать Анжело, не дослушав до конца. — За время наших путешествий ТАРДИС запомнила Коласанто, потому может почувствовать его, если тот находится поблизости. С поверхности сканеру не удалось пробить защитный барьер, зато теперь всё работает как надо… Когда найдёшь своего друга, бери его и тут же возвращайтесь к ТАРДИС. Ключ у тебя есть.  
  
      — А как же ты, Доктор? — удивлённо вскинул брови капитан, забирая из его рук столь нужную сейчас вещицу. — Ты разве не идёшь?  
  
      — А я пойду осмотрюсь. Узнаю, что тут происходит. Неспроста же эти помещения так экранированы. Кто-то очень не хочет, чтоб об этой базе стало известно. — И Повелитель Времени решительно зашагал в противоположную сторону от выбранного Джеком маршрута.  
  
      Харкнесс пожал плечами и сосредоточился на брелоке — он сейчас для капитана был самым ценным инструментом. Ценнее даже, чем его манипулятор.  
  
      Джек, по своим ощущениям, шёл довольно-таки долго. Время от времени приходилось прятаться от населяющих базу прямоходящих ящерицеподобных существ, которые, возможно, патрулировали коридоры. Выглядели они так себе: глаза навыкате, короткие пальцы на таких же совсем не длинных конечностях, хвост, подметающий собой пол, гребень на голове да чешуя, покрывающая всё тело. Хорошо, что их обоняние, видимо, не было сильно развито, а то они сразу бы учуяли чужака…  
  
      Сканер время от времени начинал мигать красным, и приходилось корректировать маршрут, что не всегда было легко, но Джек справился. Рядом с одной из довольно-таки крепких дверей, оснащённых самыми современными запирающими механизмами, индикатор вдруг, вспыхнув особенно ярко, погас — и Джек понял: он на месте. Именно за этой дверью находится Анжело, а значит, ему, капитану Джеку Харкнессу, во что бы то ни стало надо её открыть. Благо манипулятор временной воронки умел не только перемещать в пространства и времени.  
  
      Справившись с замком, Джек вывел из строя запирающий механизм, чтоб не оказаться в ловушке, и осторожно проскользнул внутрь помещения, прикрыв за собой дверь. Увиденное заставило капитана на секунду замереть, а потом достать револьвер и хладнокровно застрелить единственного рептилоида, стоящего у пульта управления.   
  
      Сканер не ошибся — Анжело действительно был здесь: висел, прикованный к какой-то странной штуковине, отдалённо напоминающей дыбу, с прикреплёнными к голове датчиками и, кажется, был в полубессознательном состоянии. Бледный, как мел, в помятой и грязной одежде (было видно, что он явно сопротивлялся захватчикам) и до боли в сердце нужный. Да, уже нужный ему, Джеку. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Харкнесса, и это больше всего испугало капитана. Неужели не успел? Не справился? Неужто тот повредился рассудком и его уже не спасти? Нет!!!  
  
      Одним прыжком преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, не обращая внимания на начавшийся вой сирены, предупреждающей об опасности, Джек высвободил Коласанто из пут и взвалил на себя, даже не попытавшись привести в сознание — время было дорого, совсем скоро сюда сбегутся охранники и выбраться станет почти невозможно. Тем не менее поцеловать искусанные в кровь губы Джек не забыл — слишком сильно боялся потерять Анжело, слишком сильные эмоции сейчас испытывал, чтоб оставаться равнодушным. Косаланто вздрогнул, его губы слабо шевельнулись в попытке ответить — и это наполнило душу Джека надеждой, которую тот уже боялся испытывать.  
  
      Они успели преодолеть половину пути, когда погоня их наконец-таки достигла, но и тогда Джек не остановился, только взял свою ношу на руки, чтоб, если будут стрелять, то не задели Анжело. Джек надеялся на своё бессмертие. Надеялся, что быстро очнётся, если его всё-таки убьют. Но жертвовать своим здоровьем не пришлось — на очередном повороте его поджидал сюрприз: Доктор со звуковой отвёрткой в руках, который, как только Джек перешагнул линию двери экстренной герметизации помещения, закрыл её за ними.   
  
      — А теперь как можно быстрей в ТАРДИС, нам пора делать ноги! — крикнул Доктор и побежал вперёд. Джек припустил следом. Так, с Анжело на руках, он и ворвался в машину времени, когда галлифреец уже нервно и очень поспешно настраивал координаты следующей точки перемещения.  
  
      Наконец, послышались знакомые звуки, ТАРДИС затрясло, Доктор бегал вокруг пульта управления, а Джек привалился к стене и сполз по ней, всё так же бережно прижимая к себе почти безвольное тело Анжело Коласанто.   
  
      Они успели в самый последний момент. Как потом Доктор всё объяснил, именно он стал виновником сирены безопасности, которая среагировала на активацию программы самоуничтожения базы. Оказывается, в этом подземном бункере проводили совершенно бездушные опыты над разнообразнейшими представителями разумных рас, и оставлять такое осиное гнездо целым и невредимым было попросту нельзя.   
  
  
      Анжело очнулся, чувствуя, как его руку аккуратно держат в ладонях, а сам он лежит на чём-то мягком. Кажется, это была постель. Не успел Коласанто полностью прийти в себя, как воспоминания нахлынули сплошным потоком: плен, камера, неведомая машина, что чуть не свела с ума (Анжело тогда казалось, что не только разум, но и сердце не выдержит подобной пытки), и… боль, отчаяние, ненависть, шок и кошмары.   
  
      События, что ненавистная машина показывала, заставляя переживать их снова и снова, были настолько жуткими, что Косаланто не смог переносить их молча. Да, он кричал, пока картины сменяли одна другую, и не мог ни о чём думать. И когда Анжело показалось, что он уже сошёл с ума, мелькание вдруг прекратилось, боль притихла, а сознание наполнили образы счастливых моментов из другой, не его, жизни. Той, что была раньше, в которой присутствовали Мавануи и Хаб, Торчвуд-3 и уивилы, Тош и Гвен, Оуэн и Джек. Да-да, капитан Джек Харкнесс из 51 века, бессмертный, глава Торчвуда-3 и самый обаятельный засранец во вселенной. Его Джек.  
  
      Это было дико, невероятно, немыслимо, ненаучно, но… так было. Память Янто Джонса пробудилась в Анжело Коласанто, и теперь тот не знал, что с этим делать. Точнее, он теперь вообще не представлял, кто он. Действительно ли это его воспоминания или были загружены извне? Как дальше жить? Не сойти бы с ума…  
  
      — О, я уже понял, что ты очнулся, можешь открыть глаза, — раздался совсем рядом голос Доктора, который, судя по жужжанию, что-то делал звуковой отвёрткой прямо над его головой. Ладони, что держали всё это время его руку, напряглись.  
  
      Что ж, что бы с ним ни случилось, пора было возвращаться в мир живых.   
  
      Анжело досадливо вздохнул и подчинился. Первое, что он увидел: рядом с ним сидел Джек, и именно он держал его за руку, а Доктор стоял с другой стороны кровати, убирая отвёртку в карман.  
      — Так-то лучше, — пробормотал Повелитель Времени, не скрывая своего облегчения.  
  
      — Джек?.. Доктор?.. — тихо произнёс Анжело, до сих пор не веря, что всё прошло, что он, если судить по находящимся рядом, в безопасности. Больше не будет ужасов и боли, больше не надо будет бороться с самим собой за собственный же разум.  
  
      — Анжело, — капитан вымученно улыбнулся, а потом вдруг, неожиданно для Коласанто, притянул того к себе, нежно поцеловал и крепко обнял. Так крепко, что Анжело даже охнул… — Я рад, что ты выдержал, — через какое-то время, слегка ослабив хватку, произнёс Джек куда-то в шею находившемуся в его объятиях.   
  
      — Думаю, я тоже, — тихо ответил Анжело и обвил капитана за пояс одной, менее пострадавшей в переделке рукой. 


	7. Последствия

      Доктор не любил возвращаться мыслями к уже оставшимся в прошлом событиям, особенно если те грозили смертью кому-либо из его спутников, но в этот раз не вспоминать о случившемся не выходило. Слишком уж расе ваньчжиданоусировеллов была чужда человеческая мораль. И не человеческая тоже.   
  
      Раса, делящаяся на военных, учёных, хамелеонов и хозяйственников по врождённым свойствам психики и физическим параметрам, таким например, как скорость реакции, существующая при военной диктатуре и не имеющая понятия, что такое гуманизм, населяющая с десяток планет… Это — страшно.   
  
      Те опыты, что проходили на базе, которую Доктор уничтожил, поражали воображение. И самое страшное было в том, что проводились они над разумными существами. Раса, пол и возраст не имели значения, что чувствовали подопытные — тоже. Только выводы и результаты, вот что волновало учёных. Их можно было бы назвать гениями, если бы не их методы и цели. Да и общая цель всех этих экспериментов нервировала: изучить, чтоб властвовать. Они хотели установить собственную военную диктатуру по всей Вселенной. Этого нельзя было допустить.  
  
      Всё, что Доктор узнал о расе, он взял из их компьютера. Нет, конечно, он и раньше сталкивался с представителями расы ваньчжиданоусировеллов, только вот… оказывается, их посредниками и парламентёрами во Вселенной были именно хамелеоны, которые умели искусно лгать и притворяться, могли имитировать любые эмоции и логически выстраивать длинные психологические цепочки принципов и понятий, характерных большинству разумных рас. Неудивительно, что их считали дружелюбными и спокойными, просто не очень-то идущими на контакт из-за религиозных соображений. Неопасной и мирной расой. Никто и представить не мог, какие они на самом деле.  
  
      Читая файлы опытов, Доктор всё отчётливей понимал, что подземный комплекс просто не должен существовать. Забрать Анжело и улететь было бы намного проще, но то, что здесь творилось, было за гранью добра и зла. Потому Доктор и активировал самоуничтожение, хоть раньше и не собирался ни во что вмешиваться.   
  
      Среди файлов, кстати, была информация и про Коласанто (надо же, не прошло и суток, а уже столько понаписали… Оперативно сработали, профессионально).  
      На нём испытывали так называемую Машину Кошмаров: воздействие на разум, извлекающее из памяти на поверхность сознания самые ужасные события жизни, фобии и страхи и заставляющее постоянно проживать их снова и снова. Ваньчжиданоусировеллы уже опробовали её на представителях множества рас, проверяя в действии и дорабатывая, если результат рептилоидов не удовлетворял.  
  
      На Анжело машина сработала нетипично, что было заметно по его физическим и психоэмоциональным показателям. Выводы после первого сеанса заинтересовали руководство, потому он провёл в подключённом состоянии дольше остальных испытуемых, что, как опасались учёные, могло повредить его мозг. Правда, они не переживали за здоровье представителя человеческой расы, попавшего им в лапы, а просто не хотели терять заинтересовавший их объект исследования.   
  
      Доктор тогда ещё понадеялся, что сможет помочь, зная основные характеристики Машины Кошмаров, потому прочитал всё, что касалось данного опыта, очень внимательно. Это заняло довольно много времени, и он не успел проверить остальные файлы, но почему-то совершенно не жалел об этом, особенно когда пришлось сканировать мозговые волны Колассанто, лежащего без сознания, сразу после побега из комплекса.  
  
  
      — Скажи, что с Анжело всё будет в порядке, — отвлёк Доктора от невесёлых размышлений Джек, подходя к пульту управления ТАРДИС и впиваясь в Повелителя Времени тревожным и слишком уж серьёзным взглядом, словно желая по одному только его виду вычислить, соврёт тот сейчас или ответит правду. — Не знаю, что они там с ним всё это время делали, но мне не нравится его состояние.  
  
      Действительно, после событий на планете Флипоточанджирро (название Доктор нашёл там же — в базе данных) Коласанто стал замыкаться в себе. Не то чтоб перестал разговаривать или был против их общества, но из его поведения исчезла та лёгкость и непосредственность, тот интерес ко всему новому, что так нравился Джеку. Он был задумчив, почти перестал улыбаться и шутить, даже говорить стал намного меньше, и это пугало. Джек хотел бы растормошить Анжело, но боялся сделать только хуже.   
  
      — Дай ему время, — тихо отозвался Доктор, посмотрев Джеку в глаза и снова возвращаясь к своему занятию. Он хотел и с радостью ответил бы положительно, но… Он не знал, и это раздражало. Да, он прочитал всё о случившемся, он представлял, что пережил Анжело, но человеческий разум настолько невероятен и сложен, что ничего нельзя было предугадать. Только надеяться и ждать. И верить. Может, даже сводить к целителю душ при самом неблагополучном исходе. — Он был подключён к Машине Кошмаров, такое легко не забывается.  
  
      — Машине Кошмаров? — нахмурившись, переспросил Джек. — Что это?  
      — Как ясно из названия, она насылает кошмары, — Доктор пожал плечами, что-то просвечивая отвёрткой на панели управления. — Достаёт из подсознания всё плохое, что у тебя когда-либо было, заставляет проживать все ужасы и страхи, что есть в твоей голове, оживляет фобии, делает твоё существование просто невыносимым. От такого минута превращается в день, а неделя — в год. К тому же Анжело продержали дольше всех, кто когда-либо был к ней подключён… — только тут Повелитель Времени снова посмотрел на Джека и осёкся: тот стал белее мела, в глазах застыл ужас, а на прокушенной губе виднелась капелька крови. — Просто верь в него, — тихо добавил Доктор, отводя взгляд. — Будь рядом. Этого хватит.  
  
      — Спасибо, что рассказал, — хрипло выдавил из себя Джек и уже хотел было удалиться, но, кажется, вспомнил, зачем приходил. — Да, я хотел попросить вернуть нас в то место и время, откуда началось наше совместное путешествие. — По Джеку было заметно, что он ещё не отошёл от откровений Повелителя Времени и пытается осознать, насколько сильной обработке подвергся мозг Коласанто.  
  
      — Решили взять перерыв? — осведомился Доктор, с пониманием взглянув на Джека.  
      — Я просто не хочу больше им рисковать, — вместо ответа произнёс капитан, и доктор тут же всё понял.   
  
      Нет, то был не перерыв, Джек решил остановиться.   
  
      Произошедшее куда сильнее повлияло на него, чем Харкнесс и даже Доктор думали. Вообще-то недавние события повлияли на всех них. Доктор теперь знал, чем займётся, Анжело нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, а Джек… тот словно повзрослел. Понял, что никакие путешествия не стоят жизни дорогих ему людей. Капитан наконец-то принял свои чувства, и на этом причина, по которой он оказался в ТАРДИС, путешествуя с Доктором, исчерпала себя.   
  
      Что ж… та пара поездок, на которые Повелитель Времени согласился, подошла к концу, но Доктор не был бы доктором, если бы не попробовал соблазнить на продолжение их очаровательных приключений.  
  
      — А как же Миромисиндо с её розовыми пляжами и зелёной водой? Курорт, который канул в небытие три тысячи лет назад. Прекрасная погода, грязевые ванны, обладающие омолаживающим эффектом, санаторий, в котором забываешь все свои проблемы…  
  
      — Доктор, — твёрдо перебил его Джек, — это окончательное решение. Я не смог спасти Янто, не смог оградить его от риска, но то была работа. Череда страшных случайностей и глупости людской. И даже ты не смог тогда ничего сделать, так что рядом с тобой я уже не чувствую, что мы в безопасности. Да, ты стараешься защитить, но и тебе не всё по силам. Я-то бессмертен, но Анжело… Нет, я не позволю ему погибнуть. Он не умрёт из-за меня.  
  
      Доктор наконец-то полностью оторвался от панели управления, прервав отладку какой-то новой экспериментальной функции, и с прищуром посмотрел на такого необычного капитана Джека Харкнесса. Джек поставил одну жизнь превыше многих, кому мог бы помочь за время путешествий, и это было необычно. Харкнесс сделал свой выбор, и он оказался таким, на который сам Доктор никогда бы не решился. Потому Повелителю Времени и стало грустно, но он не мог не порадоваться за капитана, не мог не одобрить и не пожелать удачи.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты нашёл для себя нечто настолько ценное, Джек, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Доктор, искренне улыбнувшись, - то, что для тебя стало ценнее жизни постоянного скитальца... Береги его.   
  
      — Я буду, — вдруг снова становясь самим собой, отозвался капитан, даж глаза заискрились весельем. Кажется, только теперь Джек смог сбросить какой-то груз со своих плеч, возможно, груз ответственности за всю Вселенную и за людей, проживающих там.   
  
      Капитан искренне улыбнулся, задорно отсалютовал Доктору, подмигнул и покинул рубку управления ТАРДИС, направившись, видимо, к тому, кто стал настолько важен.   
  
      Повелитель Времени искренне надеялся, что у обоих его неожиданных попутчиков теперь в жизни всё сложится как можно лучше. А у него ещё оставались неотложные дела, которыми он и решил заняться, как только останется один. 


	8. Размышления

      Джек не мог заставить себя не волноваться об Анжело, не мог продолжать убеждать себя снова и снова, что тот для него всего лишь знакомый, бывший любовник, может быть друг, но и только, что он за всё время, проведённое ими вместе, не успел полюбить. Вновь.   
      Путешествие на Флипоточанджирро помогло капитану понять себя и принять свои чувства. Все сомнения, страхи и изматывающие душу противоречия отошли на второй план.  
  
      Когда Анжело пропал, Джек вдруг со всей болезненно бьющей по нервам очевидностью осознал, что может и его потерять. Навсегда. И всё, кроме этого, стало совершенно неважно.   
      Неважно, что он будет считать себя неспособным на глубокие и длительные чувства. Неважно, что любовь к Янто останется только в воспоминаниях. Неважно, похожи ли Янто Джонс и Анжело Коласанто, кого из них он полюбил первым и из-за чего, важно только, что один из них ещё жив, рядом, и что любит его. Неважно даже, почему он полюбил, главное, это есть. Здесь и сейчас.  
  
      Нет, Джек не забыл своего милого Янто. Он всё так же тосковал по нему, всё так же чувствовал боль от разлуки, но уже не собирался, просто не мог из-за этого отталкивать Анжело, мучить его и себя. Он не хотел из-за чувства вины и страха перед прошлым и будущим лишиться и того небольшого скоротечного счастья, что сейчас ещё было возможно, потому что в его жизни счастья и так не слишком-то много.  
  
      Джек чуть не потерял близкого ему человека, даже не дав тому узнать, насколько он был дорог, и это позволило взглянуть на происходящее под другим углом. И теперь капитан был готов на всё, чтоб Анжело оправился после Машины Кошмаров и смог почувствовать себя счастливым и любимым. Именно потому, оказавшись дома, он стал вести себя с Анжело так, будто никогда не было между ними отчуждения, словно их встреча случилась только вчера и он, капитан Джек Харкнесс, был до безумия рад его видеть.  
  
  
      После опытов над его сознанием Анжело Коласанто перестал вообще что-либо понимать. Он запутался и никак не мог нащупать твёрдую опору под ногами. Кто он? Анжело Коласанто, которому зачем-то внедрили чужие воспоминания, или Янто Джонс, по какой-то дикой случайности переродившийся в теле Анжело Коласанто? Или он сам выдумал новую личность, чтоб минимизировать ущерб от болезненного воздействия? Варианты были один другого лучше, но иных объяснений, сколько бы Анжело ни думал, найти не мог.  
  
      К тем вопросам о своей жизни, что у него были до этого, прибавилось ещё столько же, если не больше. Почему жизнь Анжело он помнит лишь с момента встречи с Доктором: ни детства, ни учёбы (если она была), ни работы — ничего! Почему Доктор свёл его с Джеком, зачем вообще надо было устраивать эту встречу? Почему и как так вышло, что он помнит другую жизнь? Почему именно Янто Джонс? Как можно знать о себе меньше, чем о ком-то другом? Как такое могло произойти именно с ним?.. Вопросы множились в геометрической прогрессии и просто взрывали мозг. Голова начинала раскалываться, так усиленно Анжело пытался разобраться, что происходит.   
  
      Эта двойственность и неопределённость не давали покоя, и даже кошмары, навеянные жуткой машиной, словно прошли мимо сознания, не оставив на душе Анжело болезненных шрамов, что обязательно бы произошло, если бы не странное происшествие с его воспоминаниями. Коласанто почти не помнил, что за ужасы тогда видел, и это было просто удивительно.  
  
      Анжело стало немного лучше только после разговора с Джеком, что произошёл примерно через две недели после того, как они вернулись домой. Довольно счастливых две недели, если не считать тревожных мыслей, постоянно присутствующих где-то на периферии сознания и атакующих мозг, стоило только остаться Анжело одному.  
  
  
      Тот день они провели, таская друг друга по понравившимся им в буклете местам славного курорта на планете Чонгок, куда Джек привёз Анжело вчера днём, исполняя свой план по вытеснению плохих воспоминаний хорошими. Коласанто даже сумел затащить капитана в оперный театр на классическую постановку расы войсолио, на которой тот умудрился заснуть от плавных и тягучих завываний, рассказывающих, как гласила брошюра, о трагичной судьбе девы, что не смогла жить вдали от дома. За это Джек отомстил, выбрав следующим местом посещения общественную сауну с разнообразнейшими бассейнами, парилками и душевыми на несколько персон...   
  
      Было весело. Место ужина тоже выбирал кто-то один — в этот раз жребий пал на Анжело, и тот, уставший от новых впечатлений, решил вернуться в отель и заказать еду в номер. Джеку такой план определённо пришёлся по вкусу, потому что к моменту, когда они добрались до десерта, он уже чуть ли не раздевал Анжело, надеясь использовать оставшиеся сливки совершенно развратным способом… но тут Коласанто отчего-то подобрался и, бросив странный взгляд на столь пылко показывающего свои намерения возлюбленного, произнёс с едва скрываемым напряжением, выдающим его с головой — Анжело давно хотел задать этот вопрос, но раньше всё никак не мог решиться:  
  
      — Джек, — произнёс он слегка хрипло, — я тебя совсем не понимаю. То сторонишься и не замечаешь, то наоборот, я оказываюсь всецело в фокусе твоего внимания. Я не знаю, как реагировать. Когда ждать очередного изменения в твоём поведении? Я устал от подобного, — и Коласанто выжидательно посмотрел на Харкнесса.   
  
      Тот слегка побледнел под настолько пристальным взглядом, пару раз открывал рот, вроде как желая ответить, но тут же закрывал, так ничего и не сказав. Только через некоторое время, видимо, взяв себя в руки, поспешно заговорил, с каждым словом всё быстрей и решительней, словно наконец-то позволил себе выплеснуть все страхи и сомнения, скопившиеся на душе, позволил себе наконец-то быть откровенным:  
  
      — Я… Анжело… нет, я больше не стану меняться. Ну, по крайней мере, в том смысле, что ты подразумеваешь, — постарался разрядить атмосферу Джек очередной не очень-то удачной шуткой, нервно улыбнувшись, но тут же снова стал серьезен. — Я просто долгое время не мог оставить прошлое. Мучился, страшась забыть, разлюбить человека по имени Янто Джонс. Я очень перед ним виноват. Не показывал, как он мне дорог, исчезал без предупреждения, не всегда относился серьёзно, и в кафе… при охоте на уивела… да и эта история с 456, когда не сумел защитить… Я люблю его. И, кажется, всегда буду любить. Я упивался своим горем, не замечая ничего вокруг, не хотел жить дальше и, если б мог, то с радостью бы умер, но ты… Ты пришёл и вытащил меня. Какое-то время я метался, замечая, как вы похожи… Нет, не внешностью, незначительными деталями. Поведением, жестами, даже немного своими вкусовыми пристрастиями и мимикой. Иногда ваши интонации так раздражающе схожи, что мне больно. До сих пор больно… Но теперь… Анжело, теперь, после Флипоточанджирро, я понял, что сейчас больше всего на свете боюсь потерять тебя. Ты мне дорог. Прошлого не изменить, но и будущее нужно прожить так, чтоб не жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Боясь забыть Янто, его любовь и свою любовь к нему, я не заметил, как снова начал чувствовать. Полюбил. Не так, как Янто, по-другому, но… да разве ж можно любить одинаково, это было бы неинтересно!.. но я действительно это чувствую. И хочу быть рядом. А ты… — голос капитана дрогнул, — может, ты всё-таки останешься со мной? Несмотря на то, как я себя вёл? — и столько надежды было в голосе, что сердце Коласанто дрогнуло и забилось чаще.  
  
      — Джек, я не говорил, что уйду, — мягко ответил он своему капитану, которого после подобных признаний уже бесспорно мог назвать своим. — Я просто спросил, к чему мне стоит готовиться…  
  
      — Да? — немного растерянно ответил Джек и тут же добавил, меняясь на глазах, становясь таким привычным самоуверенным и обаятельным наглецом: — Тогда зачем мы теряем время на разговоры, давно могли бы уже заняться чем-нибудь более полезным… и приятным, — и тут же утянул Колосанто в глубокий, полный страсти поцелуй, который вышиб у того из головы все мысли, кроме желания поскорей очутиться в спальне и продолжить прерванное разговором. И, желательно, всё-таки с использованием сливок.  
  
  
      После этого дня Анжело стало легче.   
      Именно тогда Коласанто и отбросил самый страшащий его вариант: память другого человека не была внедрена Машиной Кошмаров. Раз Джек и до того подмечал, что они с Янто похожи, то, скорее всего, память Джонса в нём была сокрыта где-то глубоко в подсознании ещё до опытов, а они просто вытащили её на свет. Да и придумать такое самостоятельно Анжело не мог. Те мелочи, что упомянул Джек в разговоре, в памяти Янто Джонса, что теперь стала одновременно и его памятью, присутствовали. Невозможно такое угадать, совершенно не зная отношений этих двоих, ведь о Янто Джек не распространялся, до Машины Кошмаров Анжело было известно только его имя…  
  
      Да, было не очень-то приятно слышать, что он напоминает Джеку его прежнего любимого, даже с учётом, что душа того была сейчас в его теле, но с этим было намного проще смириться, чем с показной холодностью, которой Джек одаривал Коласанто ранее. Когда он понял мотивы поступков Джека, Анжело даже стало больно за капитана. Так любить и бояться забыть… зря он тогда, перед смертью, сказал: «Ты меня забудешь»… то есть не он, Янто, но… как научиться не смешивать воспоминания, которые с каждым прожитым днём всё больше казались ему его собственными?   
  
      Анжело при их с Джеком разговоре, увидев боль в глазах Харкнесса при упоминании Янто, чуть не признался в том, что помнит… что, возможно, он и есть его Янто, но… сомнения остановили.  
  
      Косаланто видел, что Джек наслаждается его обществом, что любит его, уже именно его, Анжело, и между ними не возникает, как прежде, призрак Янто. Что любовь к Янто, возможно, хоть и не прошла, но стала слабее, что сейчас для Джека именно Анжело — будущее, и никак иначе. Любил ли Джек Янто до сих пор или он уже остался только воспоминанием? Не быстро ли Джек забыл своего кофе-мальчика секретаря Янто Джонса? Не слишком ли быстро принял новые чувства? Почему-то было обидно, что Джек так поступает, хоть Анжело и радовался развитию их отношений.   
  
      Снова эта изнуряющая двойственность.  
  
      Ладно, и с этим Коласанто ещё мог справиться. Нужно было только немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но в голову закралась ещё одна сумасшедшая мысль: а не полюбил ли Джек Янто, потому что тот напоминал ему Анжело? Не видел ли Харкнесс точно так же черты Коласанто из 1927-го года в Янто Джонсе, своём секретаре? Может, и на работу всё-таки принял из-за этого, ведь явно вначале не хотел так поступать. Не из-за этого ли и встречаться с ним начал?  
  
      Эти временные загадки утомляли. Коласанто не знал, как к ним относиться. Очень хотелось знать правду, но вот выдержит он её или нет, Анжело не был уверен. Потому и не спрашивал. И молчал перед Джеком, стараясь не задевать щекотливые вопросы о прошлом. О совместном прошлом Джека и Янто.   
  
      А ещё Анжело не был уверен, как воспринял бы подобную информацию Джек, если бы он наконец-таки решил раскрыться. Да, хотелось облегчить душу, чтобы между ними не было недомолвок, но… не оттолкнёт ли капитан, узнав правду? Поверит ли? Не решит, что Анжело над ним просто издевается? Нет, Коласанто не был готов поставить на карту их отношения, потому и продолжал молчать, не спешил рассказывать Джеку о себе, не подозревая, во что подобное поведение может вылиться в будущем…


	9. Янто?!

      Они были счастливы. Наконец-то.   
      Незабываемые полгода, полные любви, секса, путешествий (без Доктора, просто по любимым планетам Джека, которые тот очень хотел показать своему возлюбленному), забавных рассказов из жизни капитана, который наконец-то смог большинство событий вспоминать с улыбкой, и нежности. Невероятной, немыслимой, такой, что невозможно не поверить — это любовь. Джек просто фонтанировал энергией, и Анжело, наблюдая за ним, не мог не улыбаться, ощущая себя эпицентром ласковой неистовой и слегка похотливой бури под названием капитан Джек Харкнесс.   
  
      Всё было просто замечательно, пока они не приехали на планету Уэлсберри, где Джек повёл Анжело в место, чем-то напоминающее земные акванариумы. Там Харкнесс надолго прилип к одному из стёкол, за которым плавал огромный кит, вызвавший, видимо, какие-то не очень-то весёлые воспоминания: на губах Джека появилась немного грустная, слегка виноватая улыбка (Коласанто надеялся, что капитан вспомнил что-нибудь другое, а не то, как Торчвуд-3 не справился и им пришлось усыпить подобное невинное создание). Но Джек ничего не сказал, просто спокойно улыбнулся Анжело, и они пошли дальше исследовать столь интересное заведение, где, как оказалось, были собраны представители большинства исчезающих видов с разнообразнейших планет.  
  
      Их прогулка продолжилась в парке развлечений, и когда они, довольные, но уставшие, ввалились в номер, Анжело уже забыл про случай в акванариуме. Только вот, оказалось, Джек его помнил и решил-таки поделиться с любимым:  
  
      — Помнишь гигантского кита, что мы видели сегодня? — снимая шинель, начал Джек. — Знаешь, подобного кита я уже встречал однажды. На Земле, когда ещё работал в Торчвуде-3, и эта встреча закончилась печально. Мы тогда…  
  
      — Джек, но это не твоя вина, — поморщившись, перебил его Анжело.  
      — Ты о чём? — недоумённо нахмурился капитан. В глазах появилась настороженность. — Я…  
  
      — Ты разве рассказываешь не о случае, когда Рис наконец-то узнал, что собой представляет Торчвуд-3? – беззаботно произнёс Коласанто, даже не дослушав Джека. Весёлое настроение и счастье ослабили самоконтроль, и Анжело не сразу понял, что подобное он знать просто не должен.   
  
      Джек замер.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?  
      — Ну как же, я… — и тут до Анжело дошло, что он говорит… Колосанто так резко закрыл рот, что даже прикусил язык. Побледнев, он посмотрел на Джека, что в два шага очутился рядом и уже угрожающе нависал над ним.  
  
      — Ты что, следил за нами? — резко бросил капитан прямо в лицо Анжело и тут же поправился, заметив недоумённый взгляд собеседника: — За мной. И командой Торчвуда-3.   
  
      — Я не следил! — разволновался Коласанто, проигнорировав объяснения Джека. — Ты же знаешь, меня привёл Доктор. Я никак не мог следить, это даже по моей внешности ясно — не постарел же с нашей последней встречи, следовательно, просто физически не мог этого делать! Где твоя логика, Джек?  
  
      — А что тогда? — настороженно спросил Харкнесс. Он давно чувствовал, что при их общении Анжело что-то недоговаривает, но ранее предпочитал не зацикливаться и верил, что, когда тот будет готов, то сам откроется. Но осведомлённость о делах прошедших стала последней каплей.  
  
      Коласанто какое-то время напряжённо вглядывался в лицо Джека, пытаясь что-то прочесть по нему, но, видимо, не нашёл ожидаемого. Плечи его поникли, а сам он горестно вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты мне не поверишь, — тихо сказал, наконец, Анжело, опуская взгляд. Ну не мог он больше видеть подозрение и злость в таких родных голубых глазах, уж лучше пусть будут, как всегда, безупречно начищенные ботинки, чем так.  
  
      — Посмотрим, — лаконично ответил на это Джек.   
  
      Он не отверг мнение Анжело насчёт себя, но… и не согласился с ним, и это придало смелости — ну невозможно же скрывать правду до конца своих дней. Даже если сейчас получилось бы как-нибудь выкрутиться, не факт, что получится в следующий раз, а что он снова оплошает, Коласанто уже не сомневался. Слишком расслаблялся он рядом с Джеком, слишком доверял и любил, и это мешало. Анжело не злился на себя — всё равно когда-нибудь бы это случилось. Он просто не мог не проговориться, что рядом с таким профессионалом, как Джек, сразу вело к разоблачению. Уж лучше самому признаться, чем потом локти кусать, когда Джек сам додумается до происходящего:  
  
      — Я – Янто… — резко вскинув голову и решительно посмотрев прямо в глаза Джеку, заявил Анжело и сразу же понял, что сглупил. Вот так вот — прямо, без подготовки, без логических выводов, подводящих к подобной мысли, действовать было нельзя.  
  
      — Ты прав. Я тебе не верю, — неприятно усмехнулся капитан, становясь ещё более недоверчивым и холодным.   
  
      — Джек, прошу, выслушай меня, — тут же попытался исправить свою ошибку Анжело, но, видимо, капитан для себя уже всё решил, потому что, уже не обращая больше внимания на собеседника, резко развернулся и, поднимая с кресла свою шинель, равнодушно бросил через плечо, собираясь, как видимо, уходить:  
  
      — Не надо было с этим шутить, приятель. Это — единственное, что я не смогу простить.  
  
      Но тут уже и сам Анжело вышел из себя. Подскочив к капитану, он резко схватил того за руку и развернул лицом к себе.  
  
      — О да, давай, уходи! Не выяснив, правду я сказал или нет. Оскорбили, предали! Ты всегда сбегаешь, ничего никому не объясняя. Пропадаешь месяцами, а потом возвращаешься, словно ничего не случилось! Ты всегда прав! И с 456 тоже действовал правильно, и когда детишек первый раз отдал пришельцам, и с Лизой… — Коласанто шумно сглотнул, пытаясь обуздать свою злость, чтоб не наговорить ещё более страшных обвинений, о которых потом, когда запал пройдёт, сильно пожалеет. И так сказано было больше, чем необходимо. Чувствуя, как после его слов капитан напрягся, Анжело заставил себя отпустить его руку, но продолжил с не меньшим запалом:   
  
      — Что тебе надо, Джек? Доказательства? Какие? Что я должен рассказать, чтоб ты поверил?! Что сделать?! Сказать, что было страшно до чёртиков умирать у тебя на руках, пугаясь больше даже не самой смерти, а того, что тебя бросаю? Оставляю в такой ситуации… Что ксерокопировать задницы была не самая лучшая идея, а первое наше настоящее свидание оказалось настолько неловким, что о нём невозможно вспоминать без улыбки? Что твоя кровать в Хабе была жутко жёсткой, но я всё равно больше всего любил спать именно там, потому что рядом! Что ты никогда не говорил: «Люблю», но я и так это видел в каждом твоём взгляде? Что флиртовать ты умеешь как никто другой, волшебно, фантастически, да и в постели просто невероятен, но когда дело доходит до выражения искренних чувств, ведёшь себя, как неуверенный подросток? Или необходимо в подробностях рассказать о нашем первом разе? Ты только скажи, я с удовольствием! Ты тогда перевернул весь мой мир вверх тормашками, да так его и оставил.  
  
      Может, мне приготовить кофе по любимому тобой рецепту, когда вкус корицы едва ощущается за обжигающей горечью арабики, которую слегка смягчают только десятипроцентные сливки? Обязательно десятипроцентные, не пяти- и уж тем более не пятнадцати- или выше, и что их должно быть не больше трети от самого напитка… Или отсосать так, как, ты говорил, больше никто не умеет? Не уверен, правда, что получится, всё-таки тело-то другое, но попробовать можно…  
  
      С каждым новым сказанным Анжело словом Джек всё сильней бледнел, взгляд из гневно-подозрительного становился всё более пустым и остекленевшим, словно капитан не мог уместить в голове услышанное, словно он боялся, но уже начинал верить в невероятное… Кажется, у него даже перехватило дыхание.  
  
      Только заметив, как Джек безрезультатно пытается вздохнуть, Коласанто замолчал и через некоторое время тревожно позвал стоящего перед ним:  
  
      — Джек? — немного неуверенно произнёс Анжело и уже хотел было коснуться плеча капитана, но тот наконец-то справился с собой. Его взгляд стал более осмысленным, а губы хрипло, словно за эти пару минут он умудрился разучиться говорить, вытолкнули:  
  
      — Только один вопрос: что Янто Джонс пообещал перед началом истории с 456?  
  
      И Анжело, не задумавшись даже на секунду, ответил, повторил слово в слово то, что сказал всего однажды, но от всего сердца:  
  
      — Никакое твоё прошлое, Джек, не оттолкнёт меня. Даже если бы от твоей руки погибли целые расы, не важно. Сколько бы у тебя ни было сексуальных связей — теперь это просто воспоминания. Я знаю тебя. Знаю, каким ты стал, и это главное. Не пытайся при мне казаться лучше или хуже. Я выбрал тебя. Выбрал такого, какой ты есть, со всеми твоими достоинствами и недостатками, так что перестань уже дёргаться по любому поводу и без!..  
  
      Вот теперь Джек казался полностью дезориентированным. Смотря вперёд расширившимися от шока глазами, он бледными, без кровинки, губами прошептал:  
  
      — Янто? Это правда ты? Я… не… с ума? Не сплю?.. Как?..  
      — Я, — со слезами облегчения на глазах вдруг так же хрипло ответил Анжело, будто это он минуту назад не мог вздохнуть. — Это правда я, Джек.  
  
      Тут ноги капитана подкосились, и он бы пребольно ударился коленями об пол, если бы Анжело не поддержал его. Анжело, в котором, оказывается, возродилась душа его Янто, милого Янто Джонса, сотрудника Торчвуда-3, которого капитан никак не мог забыть. Джек наконец-то отбросил все сомнения и позволил себе поверить. Поверить всем сердцем, всей истосковавшейся душой, стремящейся к тому, кто сейчас так аккуратно приобнимал его, стоя рядом на коленях и тревожно заглядывая в глаза.  
  
      — …что с тобой? — только сейчас расслышал капитан взволнованный голос своего мальчика. Анжело, к которому у Джека и до того тянулась душа… небезразличного ему… в любом воплощении. Только волнение за него, Джека, в зеленоватых глазах, заставило капитана прийти в себя и более-менее взять себя в руки.   
  
      — Всё хорошо, - слабо улыбнулся Джек. С каждой минутой он чувствовал себя всё уверенней, шок проходил, и его место вот-вот грозило занять всепоглощающее счастье. — Просто неожиданно. После путешествий с Доктором был бы должен привыкнуть к различным чудесам, да вот только что-то не привыкается… Кстати, ты всё время помнил, что ты — Янто? Даже в первую нашу встречу? — вдруг нахмурившись, спросил Харкнесс, когда Коласанто помогал ему подняться с колен. Кажется, этот вопрос только что пришёл капитану в голову и оказался настолько важным, что смог прогнать хорошее настроение. По крайней мере, на время, пока не узнает правду.  
  
      — Только после «Машины кошмаров», — с заминкой ответил Анжело, закусив губу. Он не мог не ответить, но и говорить о случившемся было ещё… трудно. — Она словно вывернула мой мозг наизнанку, доставая всё потаённое, сокрытое, постыдное, грязное… самые страшные моменты, а за ними уже подтянулись и остальные. Я не знаю, Джек, как… что… я просто не знаю.  
  
      При этом Анжело выглядел настолько несчастным и потерянным, что Джек не мог и дальше просто так стоять и слушать. Он осторожно обнял того, кто сумел обмануть смерть, чтоб остаться с ним. Как это вышло, Харкнесс пока не задумывался, но чувствовал, что эту загадку нельзя оставлять без ответа. В будущем, не сейчас. А сейчас Харкнесс, обнимая, довёл своего мальчика до дивана, и они наконец-то оба сели, испытав от этого простого действия облегчение — после пережитого оба ощущали непривычную слабость в ногах.  
  
      Но кое-что ещё осталось невыясненным, и Джек не желал, чтоб так продолжалось:  
      — Почему сразу не рассказал? — задал капитан ещё один волнующий его вопрос: всё-таки прошло более полугода с того происшествия.  
      — Боялся, — короткий ответ не принёс ясности, и Харкнесс решил зайти с другой стороны.  
  
      — И что, вот так бы и молчал, наблюдая, как я мучаюсь? — перефразировал он вопрос.  
      — Не очень-то ты мучился, как я погляжу, — горько ответил на это Анжело, снова отводя взгляд, что Джеку совсем не понравилось.  
  
      — Анжело... — начал было Джек, но запнулся под хоть и внимательным, но таким несчастным взглядом сидящего рядом, — Янто… — снова попробовал Харкнесс, и снова ему стало неловко. — Как тебя теперь называть? — нервно вырвалось у капитана, который даже не думал спрашивать подобное.  
  
      — Как хочешь, не важно... — как-то равнодушно пожал плечами Янто-Анжело. Джеку ничего не осталось, как кивнуть в ответ, но вот речь свою он продолжил вообще без имён, до сих пор находясь в некой растерянности. От всего происходящего, от желания, чтоб теперь уже его поняли, от желания прогнать несчастное выражение с лица собеседника.  
  
      — …Твоё появление выбило из колеи… хотел оттолкнуть, но нуждался в ком-то, чтоб не спятить окончательно… Я не забывал… помнил… и сходил с ума… снова чуть не потерял... отрезвило… но я… Янто… я…   
  
      Джек слегка прикрыл глаза, но даже так в его взгляде отражалось столько разнообразных болезненных эмоций, что Анжело стало не по себе. Нет, он не хотел мучить Джека, тот и так слишком много страдал. По сравнению с этим его обида — такой пустяк. Несущественна. И даже как-то дика. И Анжело сдался. Он выдохнул, приблизился вплотную и наконец-то сам обнял Джека, ничего не говоря. Всё, что было необходимо, жесты сказали за него.


	10. Жизнь Анжело

      Откровенность Анжело сыграла свою роль: Джек словно расцвёл. Но не сразу. Поверить и принять — разные вещи.   
  
      Они ещё пару раз возвращались к этой теме, Харкнесс с извиняющейся улыбкой находил для Коласанто всё более и более каверзные вопросы, но тот с блеском справлялся с каждым из них. Анжело всё прекрасно понимал, потому и не злился, терпеливо доказывая, что он — это он. Что у Янто Джонса и Анжело Коласанто одна душа (если это было не так, то откуда взяться воспоминаниям? Даже Джек, когда Анжело поделился с ним своими опасениями, согласился, что остальные варианты логически совершенно невозможны). Харкнесс одно время ещё ходил задумчивым, но вскоре, словно что-то решив для себя, просто преобразился.  
  
      Видя, какое действие произвела его откровенность, Анжело решил вообще никогда больше не лгать своему капитану, не умалчивать правду, потому и, когда Джека после бурной ночи вдруг потянуло на разговоры, совершенно спокойно нарушил запрет Доктора: не рассказывать о своём прошлом.  
  
      — Анжело, как так получилось, что ты Янто? Ведь мы встретились намного раньше, чем он родился, да и детство твоё… — приподнявшись на локте и смотря с обаятельной полуулыбкой на своего любимого, тихо начал Джек.  
  
      — На самом деле я не помню своего детства, — вздохнув, перебил капитана Косаланто и, не давая Джеку времени насторожиться, тут же продолжил: — Его я выдумал по просьбе Доктора, которого тогда считал чуть ли не божеством… Джек, не смейся, иначе больше ничего не скажу!  
  
      — Всё… молчу-молчу, — капитан принял серьезный вид, но из интонаций улыбка не ушла, да и в глазах остались задорные смешинки, которые Анжело очень любил.   
  
      — Так вот, — постарался сосредоточиться на рассказе Анжело, что было трудно, когда такой обаятельный и весёлый Джек находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Мои воспоминания начинаются с момента, когда я очнулся в ТАРДИС (название я потом уже узнал, как и имя Доктора — он не представился). Вот и подумай, как можно было воспринимать существо с его способностями и подобной машиной? Уж точно не обычным человеком… К тому же он может путешествовать во времени — это единственное, что я тогда понял из всего происходящего.   
  
      Почти сразу, как я очнулся, он доставил меня в 1927-й год с заданием: познакомиться с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом, быть рядом с ним, о своём прошлом правды не рассказывать — выдумать что угодно, если будет необходимо, вот я и старался. Правда, с самого начала всё чуть не запорол, отозвавшись на это имя. Хорошо, что ты тогда заинтересовался мной.  
  
      Я подпал под твоё обаяние с первой же минуты, и после этого был только рад подобному заданию, правда, время от времени задавался вопросом, зачем меня направили к тебе, что этому существу от тебя надо, почему он назвал судьбой нашу встречу, и, когда тебя вдруг застрелили, моя душа словно умерла — так было больно. А потом ты воскрес… и я не знал, что думать — ты дьявол или тоже божество… Вопросы с новой силой стали одолевать меня — неужели я должен был следить за тобой или был единственным, кто смог бы убить? Или должен был бы сообщить тому божеству, если ты начнёшь творить зло? Ответов не было.   
  
      Пока я мучился, пытаясь понять, что происходит, тебя разоблачили и начали пытать… И тогда мне стало уже не важно… всё не важно, Джек. Даже если моей миссией было покончить с тобой — я бы не смог. И я взбунтовался: выкрал тебя… помог сбежать. А ты после этого ушёл…  
  
      — Анжело… — вот теперь Харкнесс стал предельно серьёзен.  
  
      — Не надо, Джек. Не говори. Это — в прошлом. Дослушай меня, — поспешно сказал Коласанто, слегка сжав ладонь капитана что лежала между ними и тут же отпустив. Он знал точно: если его сейчас перебьют, он не сможет продолжить… — Я тогда ждал и надеялся, но ты так и не вернулся, зато появились твои мучители и обвинили меня в пособничестве побегу. Хорошо, что Доктор вовремя вызволил, можно сказать, украл прямо из-под носа с этой его чудо-машиной и пообещал снова нас свести. Только ради этого я готов был идти за ним хоть на край света. Вот тут и пришлось полетать — что-то у божества не заладилось, но он всё-таки нашёл способ — передал меня второму, похожему на него, божеству (это только теперь я знаю, что тот был им же, только моложе), который и помог нам снова встретиться.   
  
      — Так вот почему ты был настолько набожен… — догадливо протянул Джек, всё-таки перебивая Анжело.  
  
      — Ну да, почему же ещё? Божество же во времени путешествовало, говорило непонятно и жужжало своей отвёрткой. Ещё и ТАРДИС, — пожал плечами Анжело и улыбнулся. Хорошо, что история уже закончилась. По крайней мере, та её часть, которую Джек не знал.  
  
      — А Янто… — немного неуверенно начал Харкнесс, тревожно заглядывая в глаза своему собеседнику. — Как так получилось, что вы… ну, ты понял, что я имею в виду… ну, один человек. Как выжил?..   
  
      — Понятия не имею, — тихо отозвался Анжело, помолчав. — Очнулся в ТАРДИС уже без воспоминаний. А когда те вернулись, то последнее, что вспомнил — как умираю у тебя на руках, Джек, — и закусил губу. Говорить о смерти не хотелось, вообще было больно вспоминать подобное. Коласанто начал нервничать, и с каждой секундой всё больше, потому капитан, заметив состояние возлюбленного, обнял его, успокаивая, и тихо прошептал:  
  
      — Ну-ну, всё, успокойся. Можешь не продолжать. Это не так и важно, главное, ты сейчас рядом, здесь, со мной.   
  
      Анжело затих, но через некоторое время всё-таки тоже решил прояснить кое-что для себя.  
  
      — Джек, — тихо, но решительно начал он, не отстраняясь, впрочем, от своего капитана. — А кого ты полюбил первым, как считаешь? Анжело или Янто?  
  
      Харкнесс напрягся, но почувствовав, что любимый спокойно ждёт ответа, выдохнул успокаиваясь и попытался облечь свои чувства в слова:  
  
      — Знаешь, это трудно. Я долго и много размышлял об этом, — тут Анжело хмыкнул, и Джек понял, что не он один. — С Анжело в 1927-м было легко и приятно, меня влекло к нему, да и нравился он мне больше многих, — почему-то говорить о прошлом было намного легче, не отождествляя того мужчину с лежащим рядом. — Возможно, я даже был в него слегка влюблён. Но когда он предал, я не сильно удивился. Когда же его покинул, то почти сразу же пожалел об этом. Но я не привык возвращаться, потому даже и пробовать не стал. С Янто… тут другое. Я открывал его постепенно. Его напористость, манеры, ехидство и, конечно же, великолепный кофе, его строгие костюмы и вежливость, весь он… как-то постепенно влюблял в себя, и я даже заметить не успел, как полностью увяз в этом человеке. Его предательство сделало очень больно, уйти от него — невозможно: не смог — вернулся, он… врос в меня, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу его разлюбить или забыть. Ты… после твоего появления в баре я стал замечать ваше сходство, сходство твоё с Янто, но вот сходства Янто с Анжело 1927-го года я не видел... странно, но это так. Прости, я не вспоминал Анжело рядом с Янто, — тихо добавил Джек и умолк, погрузившись ещё глубже в размышления.  
  
      Анжело слушал откровения капитана, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, чтоб не разрушить то единение, что сейчас чувствовал, не погубить момент. Такая откровенность была редкостью, и Колосанто высоко ценил подобные моменты.   
  
      — Знаешь, думаю, сейчас уже не важно, кого ты полюбил первым, — подождав, всё-таки заговорил Анжело, не желая, чтоб любимый и дальше блуждал в не очень-то приятных мыслях. — Главное, что ты любишь.  
  
      — Спасибо, — вынырнув из размышлений, произнёс Джек так, что стало ясно: Коласанто своими словами только что снял огромный груз с его плеч.  
  
      Капитан ещё крепче прижал Анжело к себе, и тот облегчённо расслабился в таких надёжных и уверенных, а главное, любящих руках.  
  
  
      У Джека не было места, которое он мог бы назвать своим домом. По крайней мере после того, как распался Торчвуд-3, потому они с Анжело больше путешествовали, чем оставались на одном месте. К тому же это обоим нравилось: ведь вокруг столько всего интересного! Такого, чем Джек хотел бы поделиться с Анжело.   
  
      Капитан старался обходить опасные планеты и дороги, показывая всевозможные курорты, места, созданные для интеллектуального отдыха, развлекательные орбитальные станции и всё в таком же духе. Пару раз, правда, они посетили и не очень известные, но уютные планеты, где жизнь текла размеренно и неторопливо. Харкнесс даже как-то проговорился, что хотел бы когда-нибудь (возможно, когда они устанут от путешествий) осесть на одной из подобных планет (на Землю возвращаться не хотелось — слишком тяжёлые воспоминания там преследовали) и спокойно прожить отмеренное им время. У Анжело после такой откровенности Джека дрогнуло сердце, а душу затопила нежность — вместе, всю жизнь... это было бы прекрасно. Но…  
  
      — Джек, я же буду стареть, — поделился Коласанто своей обеспокоенностью.  
      — И ты думаешь, что я разлюблю тебя из-за этого? — Харкнесс произнёс это таким тоном, что Анжело стало стыдно. — Поверь, мне это неважно, лишь бы рядом.   
      Коласанто из-за переполняющих его чувств ничего не смог ответить, только улыбнулся Джеку дрожащими губами и больше не возвращался к этой теме.  
  
      В этот раз они решили побывать на планете тысячи радуг. На ней была высокая влажность, туманы, потому преломление света создавало постоянные визуальные эффекты, и это было чертовски красиво! Особенно поражала Долина Радуг, рядом с которой и был построен самый популярный курортный городок, где путешественники и сняли небольшой домик с огромной спальней, уютной гостиной, крошечной кухонькой и шикарной ванной комнатой с душевой кабинкой и огромным джакузи.   
  
      Этот домик так понравился, что Джек заплатил за него на месяц вперёд и договорился о возможности продлить аренду после истечения срока, и в первые несколько дней они выходили, только чтоб прогуляться по долине, поужинать да закупить продуктов. Большинство же времени проводили то в спальне, то в ванной комнате, наслаждаясь всеми предоставленными в их распоряжение удобствами.  
  
      Только насытившись друг другом, они смогли думать и о других планах, составленных ещё до поездки. Например, посетить музей планетарного искусства или прослушать лекцию об особенностях преломления света, которые именно на этой планете и были ответственны за появление в таком количестве атмосферного, оптического и метеорологического явления, называемого радугой.  
  
      Анжело был счастлив. Джек, окруживший его своей заботой и вниманием, пошло шутящий, сверкающий своей ослепительной улыбкой, ведущий себя время от времени как великовозрастный ребёнок, радующийся каждому прожитому дню, смотрящий на него, словно он — единственный важный для него человек и так искренне говорящий о своих чувствах — это было необычно, но так прекрасно, что Коласанто не мог остаться равнодушным и тоже отдавал ему себя без остатка. Анжело так хотелось, чтоб это время длилось бы вечно…  
  
      Но у судьбы, оказывается, в отношении них были совсем другие планы.  
  
      Как-то раз по дороге из небольшого, но очень уютного ресторанчика с видом на самую большую, никогда не исчезающую радугу, рядом со снимаемым ими домом Анжело и Джеку преградил путь приятного вида мужчина, одетый довольно странно — в классические джинсы и клетчатую серую жилетку поверх голубой рубашки с длинными рукавами, закатанными до локтей. Завершал образ яркий, можно даже сказать ядовито-красный тонкий галстук, завязанный небрежно очень странным, выглядящим нелепо узлом. Из-за худощавого телосложения он выглядел слишком молодо, а немного растрёпанные тёмно-каштановые волосы, внимательные, но ироничные карие глаза и восторженная кривоватая улыбка придавали ему слегка безумный вид какого-нибудь учёного и мешали воспринимать всерьёз.   
  
      — Мы чем-то можем помочь? – вопросительно приподнял бровь Джек, стараясь быть вежливым, тогда как Анжело удивлённо таращился на того, кого уже и не надеялся снова увидеть.  
  
      — Доктор?! — вдруг выдохнул Коласанто через некоторое время, немного придя в себя.  
  
      — Мы знакомы? — озадаченно наморщил лоб мужчина, его улыбка слегка померкла, но всего на пару секунд, после чего тот снова стал смотреть на собеседников с восторгом и интересом. — Вроде да, давно не виделись... Кажется, вместе даже путешествовали когда-то… А, впрочем, не важно, сейчас есть дела поинтересней! Я пришёл за тобой, Джек. Мне очень, страшно, жутко, невообразимо, немедленно нужна твоя помощь…


	11. Ты же поможешь?

      Сказать, что Джек был ошарашен — это не сказать ничего. Проигнорировав слова нового-старого знакомого, он обратился к Анжело:  
  
      — Это — Доктор? Но ведь совсем недавно он выглядел по-другому! — и тут же накинулся на мужчину: — Ты что, снова умудрился умереть? Так скоро?!  
  
      — Нет-нет-нет, — поднял руки мужчина, — я из другой временной линии, ТАРДИС доставила меня к тебе, потому что именно в этом отрезке времени ты с большей вероятностью согласишься на мою просьбу!  
  
      — Джек, это тот Доктор, с которым я познакомился первым, — тихо добавил Коласанто, схватив своего капитана за руку, чтоб успокоиться. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, Анжело боялся, что теперь Джека заберут у него. — Видимо, мы ещё не встретились, раз он меня помнит только по старым регенерациям.  
  
      Харкнесс посмотрел на новоявленного Доктора, потом перевёл взгляд на Анжело, ободряюще ему улыбнувшись, после чего снова посмотрел на стоящего перед ними мужчину с интересом рассматривающего Анжело после его слов, но ничего у того не спрашивающего. Видимо, не хотел нахвататься спойлеров.  
  
      — Что ж, прошу в гости, не на улице же разговаривать, — внёс дельное предложение Джек.  
  
      — О, гости — это хорошо. Если, конечно, мирные, — Доктор расплылся в счастливой улыбке и зашагал за парой, которая так отлично смотрелась вместе. Было заметно, что они любят друг друга, и Доктор был за них искренне рад. Очень жаль, что придётся забрать Джека с собой, возможно даже, навсегда… но Вселенная важнее.  
  
  
      Расположились в гостиной.   
      Джек сразу, как вошёл, уселся на диван и усадил рядом с собой Анжело, потянув его за руку, которую тот так и не выпустил. Доктор, вздохнув, занял кресло напротив.  
  
      — А теперь рассказывай, в чём нужна моя помощь, — серьёзно посмотрел Харкнесс на гостя. Если раньше Джек был готов кинуться за Доктором по первому зову, то теперь у него был тот, ради кого хотелось остаться, и только реальная необходимость могла бы заставить его стать спутником Доктора. Даже на время.  
  
      — Странная аномалия! — восторженно воскликнул галлифреец и поёрзал в кресле, словно ему было трудно усидеть на месте. — Я совершенно случайно наткнулся на неё, и только через сутки смог покинуть без вреда для Вселенной! Это нечто, Джек! Нечто такое, что просто не должно существовать! Даже ТАРДИС не может полностью защитить от её излучения! Не смертельного, но по-своему опасного…  
  
      — Доктор, переходи к сути, — поморщился Джек. Он как никто другой знал, как долго тот может восхищаться чем-то невероятным — любая из его регенераций.  
  
      — Да как ты не понимаешь, — Повелитель Времени всё-таки вскочил с кресла и стал взволнованно ходить перед сидящими на диване туда-сюда, отчаянно жестикулируя. — Это ж нечто невозможное, немыслимое, невероятное! Аномалия может уничтожить нашу Вселенную и даже параллельные миры, если её найдёт неподходящая личность! И даже хуже. Она исполняет самые заветные желания, но в самых непостижимых вариациях! Последствия катастрофы, случившейся очень давно, за века приобрели такую силу, что я смог разобраться в её свойствах лишь через двенадцать земных часов, и столько же мне потребовалось, чтоб вырваться оттуда, не прихватив с собой целую планету, воссозданную моим воображением! Такое нельзя оставлять в мире, её надо схлопнуть, сколлапсировать, уничтожить!..  
  
      — Так, хорошо, — поднял руки Джек, останавливая тараторившего друга. — Чем я-то могу быть полезен? Ты же Доктор, ты всё можешь…  
  
      — Не в этот раз, — вдруг поник галлифреец, перестав мельтешить. — В этот раз без помощника не обойтись. ТАРДИС внутри аномалии слишком упрямится. Мне не долететь до её сердца, если буду отвлекаться… Потому и нужен напарник, который сколлапсирует аномалию, пока я буду управлять ТАРДИС.   
  
      — И я… — немного настороженно начал Джек.  
      — …ты лучше всего подходишь на эту роль, — закончил за него Доктор, становясь абсолютно серьёзным. — До центра аномалии, откуда можно запустить процесс уничтожения, без защиты ТАРДИС не добраться, но она спасает не от всего, как я умудрился уже убедиться. Излучение, что сканирует мозг и исполняет желания, проникает повсюду… Джек, я не знаю, что тебе придётся пройти, в какие кошмары превратит аномалия твои мечты, не убьёт ли она тебя, — при этих словах Анжело ещё крепче вцепился в руку Джека, — но уничтожить аномалию просто необходимо. Не могу представить, что будет со Вселенной, если до аномалии доберётся хотя бы Мисси…   
  
      — Мисси? — переспросил Джек.  
      — Мастер, — вздохнул Доктор. — Регенерировал в женщину.  
  
      — О! — выдохнул Джек и с интересом осмотрел Повелителя Времени, стоящего сейчас перед ним, видимо, пытаясь представить, какая женщина могла бы получиться из него.  
  
      — Не смотри так, — хмыкнул Доктор, словно прочитав мысли Харкнесса. — В своё время у тебя будет возможность увидеть это… — и, насладившись шоком двоих с дивана, продолжил уже чуть более весело, словно разговор о смене пола помог ему немного расслабиться. — Ну так что, ты согласен?  
  
      И Джек понял, что отвертеться не получится. Не то чтоб он хотел снова геройствовать или путешествовать с Доктором, или оставлять Анжело… но как только Повелитель Времени сказал про исполнение желаний, капитан понял, как мог возродиться Янто в облике Коласанто. Возможно, Анжело тоже осознал, что Харкнессу придётся пойти, хочет он того или нет, потому что довольно-таки сильно побледнел при этих словах галлифрейца.  
  
      Что ж. По крайней мере, спасать мир, попутно извлекая выгоду и для себя, было намного увлекательней и полезней, чем просто спасать мир.  
  
      — Я пойду с тобой, — кивнул Джек, переглянувшись с Анжело. Тот был всё так же бледен, но в его глазах капитан увидел понимание ситуации. Будущее путешествие было необходимостью, фиксированным событием, и это нельзя было игнорировать.  
  
      — Да? — удивлённо заморгал Доктор. Кажется, он не мог поверить, что Джек вот так вот просто взял и согласился. Видимо, думал, что его придётся долго уговаривать. — Что ж… когда отправимся?  
  
      — А чего тянуть? — хмыкнул Харкнесс, сжимая руку Анжело в стремлении поддержать того, но больше пока не глядя на любимого. — Дай десять минут, и я в полном твоём распоряжении... Эмс, почти, — поправился Джек, когда Анжело двинул ему локтём в бок. И Анжело, и уж тем более Янто знали, что Джек одно время чувствовал к Доктору, и флирт с ним теперь был строго под запретом. Не то чтоб Джек всё это соблюдал…  
  
      — Отлично! — воскликнул Доктор и, неловко потоптавшись на одном месте, вдруг выскочил на улицу, по пути крикнув: — Десять минут! Жду у калитки!  
  
      Проводив Доктора взглядом, Джек наконец-то отпустил руку Анжело и поднялся с дивана. Коласанто встал следом.  
  
      — Возьми меня с собой! — вдруг вырвалось у Анжело. Не то чтоб он ничего не понимал, но душе было больно…  
  
      Харкнесс грустно и обеспокоенно посмотрел на человека, ставшего в последнее время смыслом его жизни.   
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно, — Джек взял Анжело за руки, пытаясь вразумить любимого. — Я не могу тебя взять, потому что еду возрождать тебя же… Как всё запутано, — горько хохотнул капитан через какое-то время, не выдержав абсурдности происходящего. А всё Доктор со своей ТАРДИС.  
  
      — Я понимаю, но от этого не легче, — вздохнул Коласанто. — Отпускать тебя.  
      — Да что со мной может случиться! — фыркнул на это Джек. — Умру парочку раз, спасу в очередной раз мир, а главное, получу тебя в полное и единоличное распоряжение.   
  
      — Скажешь тоже, — улыбнулся Анжело, и, кажется, на его душе стало легче.  
      — Скажу, — утвердительно произнёс Джек, притягивая Анжело к себе за пояс и обнимая. — Я вернусь, слышишь? Обещаю, — через некоторое время добавил он шёпотом прямо на ухо Коласанто, после чего чуть отстранился и поцеловал того. Сначала нежно, а потом всё напористей.  
  
      Так они и провели эти десять минут, яростно целуясь, чувствуя, что просто не могут оторваться друг от друга…  
  
      Первым, как ни странно, пришёл в себя Анжело. Он осторожно отстранился от своего капитана и, грустно посмотрев на него, сказал лишь одно слово:  
      — Пора.  
  
      Джек так же грустно улыбнулся, поправил свою неизменную шинель и вышел, даже ни разу не оглянувшись. Джек чувствовал — стоит ему увидеть Анжело, и он не сможет его бросить, а это было невозможно. Не сейчас.   
  
      Выходя из дома, Джек дал себе слово, что вернётся. Несмотря ни на что, даже если ради этого придётся вывернуться наизнанку, он не бросит Анжело Коласанто, в теле которого возродился его Янто Джонс. Не бросит душу, которая так его любит и которую он сумел полюбить так же сильно…


	12. Аномалия

      Прилетев на место, Доктор первым делом остановил ТАРДИС в космосе на безопасном от аномалии расстоянии. Открыв дверь, они с Джеком какое-то время любовались визуальными эффектами, отдалённо напоминающими северное сияние, после чего Доктор, тяжело вздохнув, поинтересовался у Джека:  
  
      — Всё помнишь? Я во время нахождения в сердце аномалии не смогу помочь — всё внимание будет направлено на удержание ТАРДИС в определённой временной и пространственной точке. Именно там, откуда можно эту аномалию сколлапсировать, не причинив вреда Вселенной.  
  
      — На память пока не жаловался, — хмыкнул на это Джек и взвесил в руке довольно-таки небольшой, но тяжёлый ускоритель гравитационных сил, который необходимо было включить в самом центре энергетических потоков, чтоб они сложились сами в себя. Точка была слишком мала, потому управлять полётом ускорителя предстояло ему да и активировать через пульт управления — тоже.   
  
      Одна-единственная попытка, минимальный шанс на удачу, но когда у них бывало иначе?  
  
      Самое неприятное в этот раз заключалось в том, что ни Доктор, ни Джек не знали, что их ждёт в сердце аномалии, как исполняются заветные желания и к чему это может привести. И не помешает ли получившееся исполнению задуманного, будет ли случившееся безопасно.   
  
      Нет, частично Джек уже представлял, что должно произойти, и последствия радовали, но всё ли пройдёт гладко?.. Только ли возрождение Янто произойдёт, или у Джека есть ещё заветные желания? Он не знал. Он хотел стать смертным не меньше, чем быть с Янто, и побаивался, что именно это стремление может принести неприятности. Во что оно может вылиться? Убьёт ли его? Вступит ли в конфликт с жгучим яростным желанием вернуться назад, к Анжело, который уже стал для Джека не просто пареньком из 1927-го, а по-настоящему единственным необходимым человеком в его жизни. Его образ слился с образом Янто, и этого было достаточно, чтоб убрать двойственность, которую он испытывал последнее время.  
  
      Вздохнув, Джек отошёл от дверей ТАРДИС, закрывая их, и обернулся к Доктору.  
  
      — Я готов, — широко улыбнулся он Повелителю Времени, что бегал сейчас вокруг пульта ТАРДИС и крутил какие-то рычажки.  
      — Тогда вот тебе ещё и очки, — отозвался Доктор, бросив ему что-то странное, до этого лежащее на панели управления. — Помогут направить ускоритель точно в цель.   
  
      — Отлично! — воскликнул капитан, ловко поймав предмет, больше похожий на изогнутую тонкую полоску алюминия, чем на очки. — А я думал, тебе так нравится мой глазомер, что ты решил полагаться всецело только на него.  
  
      — Глазомер тоже не помешает, — едва заметно улыбнулся галлифреец, резко дёрнул основной рычаг, запускающий ТАРДИС, и только после того, как их уже начало трясти, крикнул: — Держись!  
      — Не думаешь, что твоё предупреждение запоздало? — хмыкнул Джек и приготовился действовать.  
  
  
      К сердцу аномалии они прилетели примерно полчаса спустя, при этом Доктор не раз менял направление, что-то бурча себе под нос, от усердия даже оборвав пару свисающих проводков, от которых теперь шёл белый пар. Немного, но Джека нервировало. Как, впрочем, всё непредвиденное, что случалось на ТАРДИС и с ней.  
  
      Когда они стали подлетать и Доктор крикнул Джеку: «Приготовься, мы почти на месте!» — капитан мимолётно успел порадоваться, что пока всё идёт гладко, как… ТАРДИС заволокло туманом, а голову пронзило тысячей мелких иголок, вызвавших ощущение щекотки внутри черепа. Догадавшись, что происходит, Джек запретил себе думать о чём бы то ни было, кроме Янто, ставшим впоследствии Анжело. Кроме их бывшей и будущей счастливой жизни вместе. Правда, сосредоточиться было трудно, то и дело мысли сбивались на страх умереть, потерять бессмертие именно сейчас, когда он обещал вернуться, когда у него наконец-то снова появился шанс на счастье. Жаль только, не вечное…  
  
      Зажмурившись, капитан одной рукой изо всех сил вцепился в единственное, что ему ещё напоминало о реальности — перила ТАРДИС, а второй прижимал к себе ускоритель, потерять который было равносильно проигрышу. Нет, он никогда не сдастся!  
  
      — Джек!... Пока, Джек, слышишь?!.. — откуда-то издалека донёсся голос Доктора, словно тот находился за сотни миль от него. И, как ни странно, именно этот голос и заставил Джека снова открыть глаза. Но как же трудно это было сделать!  
  
      Джек ожидал, что вокруг будет всё тот же туман, но нет, он уже исчез, и капитана окружала знакомая рубка ТАРДИС. Знакомая, да не очень. Её стены плыли, постоянно меняя очертания — то белоснежные и слишком технологичные, то извилистые, то слишком похожие на механизмы двадцать первого века — видимо, ТАРДИС тоже старалась сопротивляться излучению, как могла. Интересно, а у неё тоже были мечты? Если да, хотелось бы знать, какие…  
  
      Но Джек не стал отвлекаться от своей задачи, чтоб подольше наблюдать этот странный феномен. Он, цепляясь за все поверхности, еле-еле подошёл к двери ТАРДИС и открыл её. То, что предстало перед его взором, было невероятно. Словно маленькое Солнце, словно застыл момент взрыва сверхновой! Зрелище завораживало, пленяло, хотелось любоваться вечно…  
  
      — Ну же, Джек!.. Мы долго не выдержим!  
  
      Крик Доктора вывел Джека из оцепенения. Он резко надел очки (смотреть стало легче: капитан сразу избавился от гипнотического воздействия странной аномалии), приготовился, подобрался, прицелился и со всего размаху запустил ускоритель в космос, при этом, правда, чуть не выронив пульт управления ускорителем. Душа в пятки ушла, когда он представил, что было бы, не поймай он его...  
  
      Теперь оставалось только следить и слегка направлять, отрешившись от всех посторонних мыслей — желания не должны были мешать полёту ускорителя, а они могли, да, могли! Стоило бы только подумать, как можно было бы использовать аномалию, как ускоритель бы растаял…  
  
      Ну вот, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного… и… БАХ!  
  
      Несмотря на тряску, что раскачивала ТАРДИС, Джек со всего размаха ударил на кнопку активации! Даже через очки глаза ослепила неимоверная по своей силе вспышка.   
  
      И тут ТАРДИС резко тряхнуло. Сильно. Так сильно, что Джек чуть не выпал из двери, которую ещё не успел закрыть. Изображение в очках отключилось, так что капитан сорвал их и выбросил, даже не смотря, куда они упали, и, наконец-то закрыв двери, направился к Доктору.  
  
      — Доктор, у нас получилось! — подойдя к галлифрейцу вплотную, радостно сообщил Джек. — Я ведь прав, с аномалией покончено. Я не чувствую больше вторжения в свой разум.  
  
      А тому сейчас было не до Джека. Обратная волна коллапсирующего поля аномалии грозила забросить их неведомо куда, и только Доктор пока что еле-еле удерживал ТАРДИС, не позволяя провалиться к началу времён или к концу вселенной, откуда очень трудно и долго было бы выбираться.  
  
      — Доктор, ты меня слышишь? — Харкнесс снова попробовал достучаться до сознания столь занятого Повелителя Времени. — Я прав? Мы справились?  
  
      И тут ТАРДИС мотнуло — Доктор таки не удержал управление, и их понесло в неизведанное.   
  
      — А теперь держись крепче! — только и успел крикнуть Повелитель Времени перед тем, как их отбросило от панели управления.   
  
      — Хорошо, что я успел отлететь от коллапсирующей аномалии на достаточное расстояние, — прокричал Доктор. Вокруг был такой шум и скрежет, что его иначе было бы и не услышать. — А то нас бы утащило в неведомые дали! Теперь просто немного помотает по Вселенной, и всё.  
  
      — И это ты называешь просто помотает? — хмыкнул Джек, стараясь слиться с поручнем, рядом с которым так успешно приземлился.   
  
      — Как будто ты никогда не видел, как это непросто. Мы хотя бы вернуться в твоё время сможем без проблем.  
  
      — О, это радует, — улыбнулся Джек, хотя для улыбок было не так уж и много поводов.  
  
      Тряска наконец прекратилась. Доктор тут же кинулся к панели управления и вбил координаты планеты тысячи радуг времени, когда капитан Харкнесс только отправился уничтожать аномалию.  
  
      — Лететь полтора часа, — неунывающе сообщил он Джеку. — Можешь отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Ты же не хочешь появиться перед своим другом таким? — и Доктор выразительно осмотрел капитана с ног до головы. Растрёпанные волосы и измявшаяся рубашка под шинелью не добавляли тому ни красоты, ни харизмы. — Запасная рубашка в твоей комнате, — добавил Доктор. — Помещение разблокировано, так что ни в чём себе не отказывай, — и Повелитель Времени задорно подмигнул Харкнессу.  
  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнулся последний, скрываясь в только что появившемся коридоре. Сил на что бы то ни было уже не осталось. Джек чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон — всё-таки трудно держать свои фантазии и мысли под неусыпным контролем. С непривычки даже голова разболелась…  
  
      Джек ушёл. Доктор хотел уже было просмотреть записи камеры наблюдения, что была включена во время их вылазки, но тут услышал удивлённый возглас Харкнесса. Возглас, который не обещал ничего хорошего.  
  
      Конечно же, Доктор тут же кинулся к капитану и, влетев со всего размаха в его комнату, в ступоре затормозил: на кровати Джека лежал Анжело Коласанто, и он был без сознания...


	13. Неожиданное

      — Джек, — настороженно произнёс Повелитель Времени, не отрываясь глядя на мужчину, лежащего на постели. — Мне кажется, или ты можешь объяснить, что здесь происходит?  
  
      — Хотелось бы мне всё рассказать, Доктор, — вздохнул Джек, тоже глядя на Анжело… на только что воссозданную им мечту… — но, боюсь, это был бы спойлер, а ты их не любишь.  
  
      — Да, в этом ты прав, — вдруг улыбнулся Доктор и тут же затараторил, начав ходить по комнате: так ему лучше думалось. — Видимо, аномалия всё-таки совладала с тобой и воссоздала того, о ком ты всё время думал, находясь в самом её сердце… Только один вопрос — это двойник или… — и тут Доктор наткнулся на слишком красноречивый взгляд Джека, — понял, оригинал, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил тот. — Тогда не удивлюсь, что и познакомить вас честь выпала именно мне, я прав?   
  
      Джек ничего не ответил, только подошёл ещё ближе к Коласанто и нежно провёл рукой по его волосам, поправляя причёску.  
  
      — Доктор, вы же позаботитесь о нём до нашей встречи? — тихо попросил он, и галлифреец поразился той нежности, что прозвучала в голосе бессмертного капитана. Раньше тот говорил с подобными интонациями только о Янто Джонсе, и… стоп. Аномалия исполняет самые заветные желания, но в самых непостижимых вариациях. Джек потерял Янто. Тот умер, сражаясь с 456, и Харкнесс никак не мог прийти в себя после того происшествия. Стало лучше только после появления этого парнишки Коласанто… неужели… не может этого быть…  
  
      — Я обещаю, что Анжело будет рядом в самый трудный для тебя момент, Джек, — вдруг услышал Доктор свой немного хриплый от переполнивших его эмоций голос. Нет, он не собирался обещать ничего подобного, слова сами вырвались, и только после этого Повелитель Времени понял, что сказанное более чем справедливо.   
  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джек, и в глазах его Доктор прочёл искреннюю, ничем не прикрытую благодарность…  
  
  
      Больше о произошедшем они не заговаривали. ТАРДИС приземлилась на планете тысячи радуг именно тогда, когда Доктор и предполагал — примерно через полчаса после отбытия. Повелитель Времени даже позволил себе немного погордиться подобной точностью.   
  
      Анжело, конечно же, выбежал их встречать, только услышав звук проявляющейся ТАРДИС, и было заметно, как сильно он был рад видеть Джека. Обняв Харкнесса, он безо всякого стеснения поцеловал его, и капитан с готовностью ответил, сказав напоследок теперь уже понятную и Доктору фразу:  
  
      — Мы правильно догадались — именно в этой поездке ты и возродился…  
  
      Коласанто тепло улыбнулся… и тут их с Джеком совершенно неожиданно пронзил убийственный луч лазерного оружия. Доктор стоял чуть в стороне, под защитой ТАРДИС, потому его и не задело. Или, может, стрелявший его попросту не увидел?  
  
      Тут же, откуда ни возьмись, понабежали охранники и сковали правонарушителя, который даже и не думал вырываться, всё крича про каких-то неверных, предавших законы времени и пространства…   
  
      Как бы это ни было странно, но к потерпевшим не спешили приближаться. Видимо, решили, что такой луч мог убить кого угодно. Когда же блюстители правопорядка вспомнили о жертвах, то… их уже не оказалось на месте, как и странной синей будки, что совсем недавно стояла рядом с местом происшествия.   
  
  
      Джек пришёл в себя почти сразу. Привычный к смертям, капитан тут же включился в ситуацию: подняв на руки бесчувственное тело Анжело (Харкнесс не мог заставить себя поверить, что тот мёртв), не медля ни секунды, он забежал в ТАРДИС и, не скрывая своего отчаяния, потребовал у Доктора, вбежавшего следом, доставить их с Коласанто в самый лучший ближайший к ним госпиталь. Джек мог сейчас думать только о Анжело, находящемся у него на руках, больше ни до чего ему не было дела, и когда Доктор приблизился, только зло посмотрел на галлифрейца, который не спешил исполнять его просьбу.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Джек… — тихо, на грани слышимости, только и смог произнести Повелитель Времени, глядя на друга, баюкающего тело своего любимого. Так не должно было закончиться. Это несправедливо.  
  
      — Нет, — прошептал Харкнесс. — Нет… нет, нет, нет, он жив! Доктор, ну сделай же что-нибудь, он не может умереть! Только не сейчас… пожалуйста, не сейчас… не снова... — Джек прижал к себе тело Анжело, и из его глаз закапали слёзы, которые капитан даже и не думал сдерживать…   
  
      Как же нелепо…  
  
      Тут тело Анжело выгнулось, и Коласанто открыл пока ещё шальные от боли и пережитой смерти глаза. Его первый хриплый вдох показался Джеку самой прекрасной, просто-таки райской музыкой.  
  
      — Анжело, — прошептал капитан, осторожно укладывая его на пол, боясь повредить любым резким движением, но, кажется, это была излишняя осторожность. Через несколько секунд тот уже сидел, хватаясь за место, куда ударил луч лазера. За зажившее уже место на груди.  
  
      — Джек, что это было? Я что, только что умер? — немного придя в себя, спросил Коласанто, осматривая свою грудь и рубашку с довольно красноречивой дырой на уровне сердца. — Как это понимать?  
  
      Харкнесс не отозвался, он, кажется, до сих пор находился в шоке, Доктор же достал свою звуковую отвёртку и провёл ей перед Анжело, после чего перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на сидящего рядом с Коласанто капитана и выдавил:  
  
      — Это всё твои невозможные желания, Джек. Тебя вообще никуда нельзя допускать, иначе потом проблем не оберёшься! Как ты умудрился… как сумел… ещё один бессмертный… — кажется, у Доктора от шока даже язык стал заплетаться, — бедная Вселенная…  
  
      Джек после речи Повелителя Времени только пожал плечами и притянул Анжело для страстного, глубокого, полного облегчения, надежды и немыслимого, невероятного счастья поцелуя.   
  
      А что в подобной ситуации можно сказать? Только повторить простую земную поговорку: всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему.   
  
  
       **Небольшой бонус**  
      Через неделю после их «смерти», когда все формальности с представителями планеты тысячи радуг были наконец-то улажены, Анжело лежал рядом с Джеком на веранде и наслаждался видом Долины Радуг после дождя.   
  
      — И что же было вначале? — вдруг задумчиво протянул он…  
      — Что такое? — довольно откликнулся Джек, ещё крепче прижимая к себе своё невозможное счастье.  
  
      — Я, ты… моя внешность…  
      — О, не начинай… — простонал капитан, закатив глаза.  
  
      — Нет, я понял, почему стал бессмертным — это всё твои мысли и желания, а вот почему я так сейчас выгляжу? — не унимался Анжело. — Аномалия воссоздала меня таким, потому что ты уже знал, встретив меня, что так и должно быть, или из-за того, что я таким переродился, ты меня встретил и закольцевал историю?  
  
      — Парадоксы времени, — хмыкнул через некоторое время Харкнесс. — Не забивай голову, всё равно не найдёшь ответа.  
  
      — А ты пробовал? — заинтересованно.  
      — Потому и говорю — не забивай, — подмигнул Джек и утянул в поцелуй, от которого все лишние мысли тут же выветрились из головы.


End file.
